El Momento y Lugar Preciso
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: alfin! ya me decidi! .....misao y aoshi....YO LA AMO!, y no podemos ser felices porque TU eres un egoísta que insiste en impedir nuestra felicidad!
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic así que acepto cualquier tipo de comentario ^_^x Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki  
  
(---) mis acotaciones *---*pensamientos del personaje  
  
Por rurouni andrea ^_^x  
  
Kyoto En el templo mas cercano se encontraba el joven mas apuesto de toda la ciudad, quien meditaba o almenos eso intentaba.  
  
¿?Por kami no entiendo.esto no debería estar pasándome a mi yo jure solo protegerla... conciencia: Aoshi ,Aoshi ,Aoshi.creo que no tienes arreglo  
  
Aoshi: no por favor ahora no.tengo serios problemas de los cuales debo meditar -_- Conciencia: jajájajá.ese problema no tendrá por nombre Misao Makimachi autonombrada líder del oniwa banshu?  
  
Aoshi: no, solo recordaba la promesa Conciencia: ah.ya veo bueno creo que.no tienes arreglo -_-  
  
Aoshi: no sigas por.  
  
¿? Aoshi-sama!!, su te.hace mucho que le hablo  
  
Aoshi: misao, lo siento creo que no te escuche -_-*  
  
Misao: mmm. esta bien pero para la próxima trate de estar mas atento ^_^*baka me podría haber desnudado enfrente de ti y no te hubieras dado cuenta.o_o por dios que estoy pensando*  
  
Aoshi: esta bien gracias misao -_-  
  
Misao se va y aoshi toma tranquilamente su te pero lo que no sabe es que será el ultimo que tomara tranquilamente por un buen tiempo. Misao se encontraba escribiendo una nota.  
  
Misao: bien, creo que con esto será suficiente. (El mensaje era para Tokio para el dojo kamiya..ya escrito el mensaje se lo pone a una paloma y lo envía)  
  
Misao: ahh.creo que iré a preparar mi mochila* solo espero que ese baka de aoshi no se de cuenta* Después de preparar su equipaje va a ver a okina  
  
Misao: bien okina duerme me puedo marchar Conciencia: espera.no puedes irte tenemos que ver a aoshi-sama una vez mas  
  
Misao: no, todo será mas difícil recuerda que por el me voy. Conciencia: lose, lose, pero recuerda que soy tu conciencia y se que deseas verlo  
  
Misao: esta bien pero solo verlo y nos vamos  
  
En el cuarto de aoshi Aoshi: aun no puedo creer que este sentimiento pudo haber crecido en mi. Conciencia: para que veas mi estimado aoshi, te enamoraste de misao sin darte cuenta y por mas que lo niegues así es.  
  
Aoshi: lose, pero creo que debo decírselo aunque quizás ella no me corresponda. Conciencia: ja, eso crees.no te has dado cuenta de cómo nos mira misao o como trata de hacerte sonreír, porque si fuera por mi la besaría y le devolvería todas esas transparentes sonrisas *_* no lo crees.?  
  
Aoshi: quizás sea cierto pero que tal si ella se aburrió y se busco otro chico que sea de su edad y que si le sonría.-_- aunque no quiero morir sin decirle lo que siento.-_- voy a decirle que la amo aunque ella no me corresponda Mientras aoshi tenia una platica con su conciencia, misao abría la puerta  
  
Misao: espero que este dormido.  
  
Aoshi: mi..sao eres tu ?....que ocurre?  
  
Misao: ups.losiento solo que..  
  
Aoshi: por que traes tu mochila? Te vas de viaje? *creo que estoy diciendo solo tonterías*  
  
Misao: si aoshi-sama necesito pensar en mi vida y en lo que voy hacer con ella.*aunque ya se que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida aoshi* bueno creo que me voy. adios y no me busque.^_^  
  
Aoshi: misao espera yo. creo que ya se fue Conciencia: baka ve a buscarla con lo que me costo convencerte de hablar con ella.  
  
Aoshi: esta bien, esta bien, creo que el único lugar donde puede haber ido es a donde himura, entonces mañana a primera hora voy a buscarla *espero que todo no sea en vano*  
  
Al otro día en Tokio en el dojo kamiya  
  
¿? Kaoru-dono!! Llego una carta de misao de kyoto  
  
kaoru: gracias kenshin veamos. querida amiga kaoru: te escribo esta carta para decirte que el momento en que la recibas ya voy de viaje a el dojo y llegare 1 día después de que la leas, espero que no te moleste que te vaya a ver. Dale mis saludos a todos se despide  
Misao makimachi  
  
Kenshin: sucede algo kaoru-dono?  
  
Kaoru: no kenshin solo que misao nos viene a visitar y llega mañana. A apropósito debo ir al mercado ya que no queda nada.  
  
Kenshin: la puedo acompañar kaoru-dono ^_^x  
  
Kaoru: esta bien kenshin le voy a avisar a yahiko que ya volvemos  
  
Kenshin: esta bien *que tierna parece su madre*^_^x  
  
Kaoru: bien vamos.  
  
En ese momento una joven va camino a Tokio  
  
Misao: ufff.que cansada estoy creo que estoy perdiendo mi estado físico -_- * necesito descansar un momento.  
  
Mas atrás.  
  
Aoshi: bien creo que si no me detengo la podré alcanzar solo espero tener la fuerza para decirle todo.-_- Después de un rato.  
  
Aoshi: creo que si no descanso me voy a dormir mientras corro aunque dudo que misao este en las mejores condiciones fisicas. (lo que aoshi no sabe es que misao estaba a unos metros o quizás mas y mientras el se detenía misao se disponía a partir )  
  
Misao: creo que si salgo ahora llegare antes de lo previsto ^_^.aunque quisiera descansar mas. Conciencia: misao makimachi vamos jamás he escuchado a una ninja decir algo así y menos de la okashira de los oniwa banshu  
  
Misao: esta bien solo que.ya me canse Conciencia: pero si acabamos de descansar.bien!!! No mas quejas y vamos que nos esperan muchas cosas. (lo que no sabe es que si le esperan muchas cosas.^_-)  
  
mientras misao divisaba la ciudad de Tokio nuestro ninja aoshi comenzaba a caminar o mejor dicho correr rumbo a Tokio.  
  
Aoshi: a este paso voy a llegar pronto solo espero no llegar antes que misao -_-  
  
Misao ya va caminando por los suburbios de tokio cuando. ¿? Hey enana fíjate por donde..  
  
Misao: quien le llamas enana cabeza de gallo.  
  
Sano: ouuu, pero que si es la comadreja ¿Qué hace una chica linda por estos lugares? .  
  
Misao: mmmm? Que sucede contigo.estas mas amable que de costumbre.  
  
Sano: quizá..pero bueno vamos al dojo creo que jou-chan debe estar esperándote  
  
Misao: eso creo, bien vamos y así me pones al tanto de lo sucedido en mi ausencia  
  
Sano: bien.  
  
Mientras sano y misao hablaban algo crecía en el interior de cada uno amor quizá? O solo un amor de hermanos.?  
  
Bien he terminado mi primer capitulo de este fic les doy las gracias por leerlo y espero que me manden alguna opinión Gracias y cariños Rurouni andrea ^_^x 


	2. comiensan las confuciones

Holaa¡¡¡ aquí estoy denuevo molestando ^^x, espero que disculpen la graaannn demora pero tenia mucho que hacer y no llegaba la inspiración -_-* Bien, los dejo con el 2 capitulo de el momento y el lugar preciso..disfrútenlo ^_^x  
  
Los personajes de ruruuni kenshin no me pertenecen son de watsuki-sama *---* pensamientos del personaje (n.a) notas de la autora  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Mientras misao y sano caminaban hacia el dojo aoshi estaba llegando a tokio..  
  
Aoshi: -_-* espero que este viaje no sea en vano...pero porque no puedo dejar de pensar en misao...creo que debí meditar un poco antes de venir -_- (n.a: creo que aun no se quita la costumbre jejeje ^^*)  
  
(Mientras tanto vamos con misao y sanosuke que van camino al dojo)  
  
misao- entonces dices que himura aun no le dice nada  
  
sanosuke- no..aunque cada vez es mas obvio que ya resulta estupido jajajajajajajaja  
  
misao-jajajajaja ya me imagino como debe sufrir kaoru..(a misao se le entristece el rostro)  
  
sanosuke- heyy no pongas esa cara que te ves mas linda cuando sonries  
  
misao- sanosuke yo...(misao se sonroja)  
  
sano- ya llegamos..HEYYY JO_CHAN MIRA QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ  
  
kaoru- sano no grites que.. Ahhh misao-chan que alegria verte, como has estado?, como estan todos?.....(kaoru se cuelga del cuello de misao)  
  
misao- jajaja kaoru no puedo respirar @_@  
  
kaoru- jejeje losiento es que estoy muy feliz..  
  
Misao- y himura y yahiko?  
  
Kaoru- kenshin fue al mercado hace un rato y yahiko esta en el akabeko, pero cuentame como has estado?  
  
Misao- bien, tu sabes siempre con el mismo problema de aoshi-sama -_-  
  
Sano- creo que voy a ver algun amigo por ahí esto se puso muy aburrido -_-* (kaoru y misao se van al cuarto de kaoru a conversar)  
  
kaoru- asi que aoshi aun no te da ni una sonrisa???  
  
Misao- ehh..bueno no-_- pero siempre lo estoy intentando aunque a veces pienso que es imposble  
  
Kaoru- misao no, no digas eso siempre pones todo tu corazon en eso y no dejes que tu optimismo se acabe asi como asi  
  
Misao- gracias amiga, por eso tenia tantos deseos de venir ya a estas alturas me cuesta mucho permanecer al lado de aoshi-sama * ahhhh pero esque tambien me hace tan bien solo saber que se encuentra con nosotros y que no se a ido una de esas misiones del lobo*  
  
Kaoru- bueno, pero como prentendes conquistar aoshi si vistes asi eh?  
  
Misao- ahhh kaoru no me molestes sabes que no me puedo meter dentro de esas cosas que te apretan  
  
Kaoru- jajaj pero has el intento como sabes si asi cautivas a aohi?  
  
Misao- ¬¬ jajajaja quien lo dice siempre vistes asi y kenshin sigue tratandote como si fueras su jefa ne?  
  
Kaoru- -_-* ese es otro caso sabes que kenshin aun recuerda a tomoe y su pasado  
  
Misao- es verdad pero arriba los corazones que el dia es joven y podemos hacer muchas cosas ne? ( misao sonrie maliciosamente)  
  
Kaoru- que cosas.  
  
Misao- vamos a ir a comprar y luego vamos al akabeko, como sabes si no nos encontramos con algun joven apuesto que este solo y nos quiera acompañar?  
  
Kaoru- bien, entonces vamos¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Misao- haii  
  
Así, misao y kaoru se van mientras aoshi paseaba por las calles de tokio tratando de pensar que hacer  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
aoshi- por kami me siento tan extraño mejor dicho fuera de lugar creo que nunca debí venir...  
  
¿¿¿- aoshi-san?  
  
Aoshi- himura? Este yo..estaba *baka no le des explicaciones* solo trabajando -_-*  
  
Kenshin- esta bien aoshi-san pero venga al dojo a quedarse con nosotros asi podremos conversar un poco no cree? ^_^x  
  
Aoshi- *que hago y si esta misao alla? Se que ella esta alejandose de mi* bien pero dejame arreglar unos asuntos y voy -_- adios y gracias  
  
Kenshin- bien lo espero alla  
  
Mientras aoshi deambula por la ciudad kaoru y misao estan mmm podria decirse comprando kimonos  
  
Kaoru- misao¡¡¡¡ ven a probarte este es hermoso (dice kaoru embobada mirando los hermosos kimonos)  
  
Misao- si la verdad esque reconosco que son hermosos pero son incomodos ¡¡¡¡  
  
Kaoru-si no los usas nunca te acostumbraras a ellos...^^  
  
Misao- esta bien pero solo ese -_-  
  
Kaoru- bien entonces pruebatelo  
  
Vendedora- entre por aquí señorita  
  
Misao- gracias  
  
Un ratoooooooo mas tarde  
  
Misao- kaoru esto no va a funcionar.. Me siento muy extraña  
  
Kaoru- ahhh misao te ves hermosa, lindisimaa¡¡¡¡¡ (misao se habia soltado el cabello y su pelo caia libremente por su espalda. El kimono que llevaba puesto era azul oscuro con petalos de sakura bordados de color plata y un obi rosado)  
  
Misao- (mirandose al espejo) esta soy yo? De verdad soy yo?  
  
Kaoru- si amiga y te ves hermosa ahora vamos al akabeko a celebrar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
La "nueva misao" y kaoru van hacia el akabeko y en esa misma calle caminaba el hombre que le quita el sueño a muchas de nosotras el incomparable, sexy, kawaiii..jejeje gomen esque me emociono, como decia en esa misma calle iba aoshi muyy pensativo por cierto  
  
Misao- ahh me sieno extraña no me gusta que me miren tanto (de hecho mucho hombres miraban a misao y kaoru )  
  
Kaoru- jejeje no importa. mira eso misao son hermosos (kaoru miraba unos adornos para el cabello mientras misao se daba vuelta a mirar)  
  
Misao- que cosa kaoru...ahhhh baka (misao al darse vuelta choco con un hombre) ¿??- estas bien?  
  
Misao- aoshi-sama pero que...  
  
Kaoru - que pasa misao escuche que gritabas..  
  
Aoshi- misao.misao estas bien?  
  
Misao- ahh si.si estoy bien pero que hace aquí? (dijo misao un poco molesta)  
  
Aoshi- vine por un trabajo y..(aoshi se quedo helado -N.A:mas no creo jejej- al ver a misao con ese kimono)  
  
Kaoru- shinomori -san se encuentra bien?  
  
Aoshi- si. bueno me voy nos vemos misao  
  
Misao- si..aoshi-sama  
  
Aoshi se va dejando a misao y kaoru muy sorprendidas  
  
Misao- ahhh que se cree ese bakka vine para alejarme de el y me lo encuentro en el primer dia.-_-  
  
Kaoru- ya misao tranquila ahora vamos al akabeko no dejemos que los hombres nos echen a perder este día  
  
Misao- esta bien  
  
Kaoru y misao entran en el akabeko y se encuentran con una sorpresa  
  
¿??- pero ustedes que hacen aquí?  
  
Misao- sano? Estamos paseando y ati para que preguntarte ne?  
  
Sano- jejej comadreja.eres tu de verdad?  
  
Misao-jajaj si quien mas va a ser?  
  
Sano- es que te ves linda ya no te puedo decir comadreja  
  
Kaoru- se ve bonita cierto?, por eso vinimos a celebrar  
  
Sano- se ve.genial, por eso yo las invito a tomar sake¡¡¡  
  
Misao- siiii yo quiero a ver si asi olvido algunas cosas  
  
Sano- bien misao ahora me vas a acompañar  
  
Misao- jaja esta bien sanosuke (misao se sonroja levemente)  
  
Kaoru- bien pidamos sake¡¡¡  
  
Después de haber tomado un poco.bueno quiza mas los tres se disponen a ir al dojo  
  
Sano- jajaj lo pase exelenta ademas como pasarla mal con esta compañía  
  
Kaoru- jajaja menosmal que yahiko vio que estamos aca asi kenshin no se preocupa  
  
Misao- si solo espero que el baka de aoshi no esta alla  
  
Sano-ya,ya,ya paren de sufrir y ahora vamos al dojo (sano toma a misao de la cintura y comienza a caminar)  
  
Misao- sano que pasa (misao que estaba muuyy roja comienza a sentir el efecto del sake + aire)  
  
Sano-misao que pasa  
  
Kaoru- misao..creo que el sake esta afectandole  
  
Sano- entonces vamos ejejeje  
  
Los tres iban camino al dojo mientras que alla..  
  
Kenshin- yahiko enseri que estaban con sano  
  
Yahiko- ahhh si y no molestes que estaban conversando y bebiendo  
  
Aoshi- (que se habia ido al dojo después de ver a misao) misao tomando?  
  
Yahiko- jajajaja si era chistoso ver a una comadreja una fea y un gallo tomando  
  
Kenshin-^_^x espero que no tomen tanto  
  
Ya llegando al dojo misao se comienza a sentir mal  
  
Misao- sano me siento un poco mareada  
  
Kaoru- misao estas bien, creo que bebiste mucho ne? ¬¬  
  
Sano- ya no importa la pasamos genial  
  
Misao- jaja si solo que.(misao casi se cae y sano la tiene que llevar en brazos)  
  
Sano- bien creo que esta bien  
  
Misao-jajajajaaj espero que llegemo me dio sueñojajajajaja  
  
Kaoru- @_@ que le pasa sano?  
  
Sano- esta borracha -_-  
  
Sano, misao (que esta en brazos de sano y kaoru entran al dojo)  
  
Kenshin- kaoru-dono esta bien?  
  
Kaoru- si kenshin solo salimos a tomar un poco jeje  
  
Aoshi- pero que paso (sale mientras ve a misao, su misao en brazos de sano) que le hiciste a misao sagara  
  
**************************************************..  
  
Bien eh terminado...espero que me manden un review para darme algun comentario ok  
  
Ahora unos saluditos especiales  
  
Misao-19: jejeje amiga gracias por presionarme tanto para subir este fic y en agradeciemiento en el msn te doy unos dulces si? De verdad gracias por todo y espero que podamos seguir siendop amigas y sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo con tus fic gracias¡¡¡¡  
  
Hibari: senseiiii, losiento por haberla hecho esperar, bueno espero que me dejes un review y sigue adelante con tus fic Besos y gracias¡¡  
  
Jockerita: amigaa¡¡¡ gracias por soportarme espero que te guste este fic y mandame un review y espero que sigamos aelante con nuestro proyecto  
  
Juli: hola¡¡¡ espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas y gracias por confiar en mi y tienes todo mi apoyo sigue adelante.^_^x  
  
Y gracias a todos.y porfis dejenme un review Besos Rurouni-andrea 


	3. alma del silencio

Gomennnnn lo siento por no subir antes el cap. Pero jejej fueron muchos factores  
  
Bien, rurouni-kenshin no es mío (se me olvido decir esto en el cap. Anterior así que no crean que es mío -_-*)  
  
Bien los dejo con el cap. 3  
  
El alma del silencio cap anterior:  
  
Aoshi- pero que paso (sale mientras ve a misao, su misao en brazos de sano) que le hiciste a misao Sagara  
  
************************************************************************* Sano- heyy, calma yo no le he hecho nada a misao, solo que ella tomo un poco mas de la cuenta y esta borracha  
  
Aoshi- dame a Misao, yo la llevo adentro.  
  
Misao- (totalmente roja jeje) sano, no me dejes nooo¡¡¡¡ (se pone a llorar)  
  
Sano- pero Misao, niña, comadreja, que pasa?  
  
Misao- zzzzzzzzzzzzzz z_z  
  
Sano- jajá jajá se quedo dormida  
  
Kaoru- sano, acompáñame a llevar a Misao a dormir  
  
Sano- OK  
  
Kenshin- Aoshi-san creo que misao a bebido mucho no cree?  
  
Aoshi- *maldito Sagara, como Misao permitió que la tomara, maldito si solo.*  
  
Kenshin- Aoshi-san se encuentra bien?  
  
Aoshi- si Himura me voy a dormir  
  
Kenshin- bien buenas noches  
  
Aoshi- buenas noches  
  
Mientras tanto vamos con Sano, Kaoru y Misao  
  
Kaoru-listo, creo que esta dormida ^_^  
  
Sano- si... yo me voy (pensando) que me pasa, que tiene ella que me hace sentir esto  
  
**** flash back******  
  
Misao esta profundamente dormida ( mejor dicho esta borracha) mientras sano la observaba  
  
Kaoru- voy por unas mantas ya vuelvo  
  
Sano- si * si solo no estuviera tan confundido* Sano miraba muy atentamente los finos rasgos de la joven dormida mientras su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja  
  
Sano- nunca pensé que fuera tan bonita, quiero decir siempre la vi como a una pequeña caprichosa -_-* creo que necesito un poco de aire, mejor me voy *  
  
así Sano salio de la habitación con su cabeza muy confundida  
  
**** fin del flash back****  
  
mientras Sano salía Aoshi va a ver a Misao y en el camino se encuentra con Sano el cual no se da cuenta de su presencia ya que esta muy sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
Aoshi- Sagara... como esta Misao? dijo Aoshi con un tono de molestia en su voz  
  
Sano- ahh..jajaj estaba distraído, esta bien solo borracha ahora esta dormida  
  
Aoshi- que pretendes con Misao.dijo Aoshi un tanto molesto ,mmm bastante molesto  
  
Sano- nada.la verdad solo deseo disfrutar su presencia y hacer que no sufra  
  
Aoshi- si le haces algo te juro...  
  
Sano- ya te dije solo deseo hacerla feliz ya jamás haría sufrir a una amiga  
  
Aoshi- ....eso espero.  
  
dicho esto sano se va a su casa y Aoshi sigue su camino a donde esta Misao.  
  
Aoshi llega donde misao y al ver que no estaba Kaoru decide entrar.  
  
Aoshi- porque Misao..como me quisiera que fuera todo tan distinto a veces me gustaría poder expresarme pero siempre hay que estar preparado para la guerra no quiero sentir y después perderlo todo  
  
Misao- por que dices eso, como dices eso?  
  
Aoshi- disculpa creí que estabas dormida. me voy  
  
(Aoshi se levanta rápidamente y como sabemos misao esta un poco afectada por algo llamado alcohol no pudo hacer ni decir nada)  
  
Misao- Aoshi-sama por favor dígame que le sucede..  
  
depuse de estos acontecimientos todos se van a dormir al otro día Misao es la primera en levantarse debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza...  
  
Misao- hayyy no recuerdo nada #_# creo que bebí mucho  
  
ese día al no haber ninguna apuesta de por medio decide usar su traje común  
  
Misao- bien creo que así es mucho mejor ^_^  
  
Kaoru- buenos días Misao!!!! ^_^  
  
Misao- hola Kaoru!!! Creo que bebimos mucho anoche ne?  
  
Kaoru- jejejej creo que tu bebiste mucho yo solo estaba un poco mareada ^//^  
  
Sano- hola misao, hola Kaoru  
  
Misao- hola sano jejeje ayer la pase muy bien gracias (misao se acerca a sano y le da un abrazo en ese momento.)  
  
Kaoru- buenos días Kenshin, Aoshi-san ^_^  
  
Kenshin- buenos días Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono  
  
Aoshi- buenos días, Misao necesito hablar contigo  
  
Misao- (que estaba mas roja que el cabello de Kenshin) ehh sip vamos nos vemos ^///^  
  
Sano- bien, nos vemos (le guiña un ojo) ^_-  
  
Misao y Aoshi se fueron a dar un paseo mientras en el dojo solo quedaron Kaoru y Yahiko ya que Kenshin fue a comprar algo para comer...  
  
Aoshi- Misao, dime, que hacías con Sagara (dijo en un tono mas frió de lo común , si es que se puede mas jejeje)  
  
Misao- Aoshi-san yo vine hasta acá buscando oportunidades que en el aoiya no tengo..  
  
Aoshi- Misao.yo  
  
Misao-Aoshi-sama no me diga nada ahora estoy muy feliz siendo amiga de sano siento cosas que no sentí con nadie me siento feliz con el y si eso es todo adiós.  
  
Misao se va dejando a aoshi solo y muy pensativo ( imagínenlo mas que de costumbre -_-)  
  
Misao-*pensando* ahhh que rabia solo viene a arruinarme la vida maldito  
  
Aoshi se queda en el rió y Misao llega al dojo  
  
Kaoru- Misao que sucede?  
  
Misao- (se tira a los brazos de Kaoru llorando) es Aoshi que insiste en hacerme daño y hacerse daño el mismo  
  
Kaoru- misao yo se que lo amas pero conoce a otras persona y quizá te distraigas un poco , por ejemplo te veo muy entusiasmada con sano ehh?  
  
Misao- no digas eso solo es un hermano mayor aunque.  
  
Kaoru-vez.aun no estas segura  
  
Misao- es que el a pesar de ser vago ¬¬ es muy tierno conmigo  
  
Kaoru- bueno..entonces vamos a vestirnos para dar una vuelta después de comer que Kenshin ya debe estar por terminar la comida..  
  
Misao- Kaoru.. que vas a hacer dijo misao un tanto desconfiada  
  
Kaoru- hayy Misao solo te voy a poner un lindo kimono para que luzcas un poco la figura mira que ya estas mas crecida ehhh  
  
Misao- ahh como dices eso Kaoru. ^///^  
  
Kaoru- bien vamos yo te presto un kimono  
  
Las dos se fueron a vestir después de un rato.  
  
Kaoru- si que me dio pelea tu pelo  
  
Misao- jejeje es que siempre lo conservo en la trenza  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru-dono la comida esta lista ^_^x  
  
Kaoru- bien Kenshin ya vamos  
  
Misao- Kaoru me siento incomoda (misao llevaba puesto un kimono azul oscuro con mariposas grabadas en las mangas de color blanco y el obi con distintas tonalidades rosas fusionadas su cabello estaba tomado en un moño alto sin dejar caer cabellos a su rostro solo parte del pelo del moño estaba sobre sus hombros) pero tengo hambre vamos.  
  
Kaoru- jejeje si yo también veremos que opina sano  
  
Misao- quee?? Sano esta aquí o///o  
  
Kaoru- jajaja no te sonrojes tanto y vamos  
  
Misao- sii  
  
Misao y Kaoru entra a la cocina y se topan con Kenshin y Sano  
  
Sano- guaauuu y lo hiciste sin apuestas de verdad estas linda jejeje ^_-  
  
Misao- jejej gra..cias comamos tengo hambre  
  
La comida fue tranquila ya que sano estaba pensativo con el cambio de misao, Yahiko estaba en el Akabeko y Kaoru mmmm solo comía, por supuesto Aoshi no apareció en la comida ya que se quedo en shock después de la conversación con misao  
  
Aoshi se encontraba aun en el sitio en el cual había conversado con misao y a cada momento recordaba sus palabras  
  
**************flash back************************************  
  
Aoshi-san yo vine hasta acá buscando oportunidades que en el aoiya no tengo..  
  
Aoshi- Misao.yo  
  
Misao-Aoshi-sama no me diga nada ahora estoy muy feliz siendo amiga de sano siento cosas que no sentí con nadie me siento feliz con el y si eso es todo adiós.  
  
***********************fin de flash back**********************  
  
aoshi- buscando oportunidades que en el aoiya no tengo.si eso es lo que piensas Misao yo solo estaré ahí para cuidar de ti como un amigo o hermano.  
  
en eso Aoshi se levanta y decide volver al dojo para comer algo  
  
al llegar se encuentra con una sorpresita, Misao estaba sentada en el suelo y Sano la abrazaba por la espalda la verdad solo era que hace un rato se estaban persiguiendo y Misao se sentó y sano solo la tomo por la espalda para que no se escapara (jajaj ni el mismo se la cree)  
  
Sano- jajaja ya te atrape  
  
Misao- es injusto sabes que en esta cosa no me puedo mover  
  
Sano- pero vale la pena te ves muy linda  
  
Misao-(que estaba considerablemente roja) jejeje  
  
Sano se levanta y va a saludar a aoshi ya que misao no se había dado cuenta de su presencia  
  
Sano- hola ^_^ ( la verdad es que a sano le agradaba que aoshi los viera en esas situaciones poco comunes aunque no sabia porque pero le agradaba)  
  
Misao aun estaba sorprendida ya que Sano no hizo nada al ver a asió y a Aoshi pareció no importarle  
  
pasa una semana desde que Misao esta en el dojo y aoshi aun permanece allí la relación de Misao y Sano se ha estrechado aun mas  
  
un día especialmente hermoso Sano invito a Misao a dar un paseo Sano ya había aclarado sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta que no era solo amor filial lo que lo unía con Misao su cariño iba mas allá y ese día estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a Misao  
  
Sano llevo a Misao al río en un lugar en donde los árboles formaban una especie de túnel que al terminarse se podía ver el río, Misao al ver este paisaje quedo muy emocionada ya que nadie había hecho algo así por ella después de unos minutos de silencio Sano decidió hablar y arriesgar todo  
  
Sano- Misao yo.. Desde que llegaste y comenzamos a hablar me sentí un tanto extraño, yo la verdad es que creí que era solo porque hace tiempo no nos veíamos y te extrañaba pero al pasar esta semana me di cuenta que mis sentimientos son mas profundos Misao yo.....ai....shiteru  
  
bien los dejo hasta aquí y espero que me disculpen y que me mande un review  
  
quiero dar las gracias a misao-19 o niñata, moskita etc. gracias por aguantarme amiga y déjame un review  
  
gracias a todos besitos  
  
rurouni-Andrea  
  
dejen un review gracias 


	4. aprendiendo a decifrar el corazon

Ahh de nuevo lo siento es que estaba sin Internet pero voy a tratar de apurarme juegue -_- Kaoru, y Misao no son mías, Kenshin ,Aoshi y Sano si ^///^  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Verdades inesperadas  
  
En el cap. Anterior  
  
Sano- Misao yo ...ai..shiteru  
  
Ahora al cap.  
  
Misao estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de Sanosuke ya que ella siempre quiso escucharlas de la boca de Aoshi, pero ahora al estar en esa situación todo su mundo daba vueltas todo sus sentimiento que con tanta ilusión guardo en lo mas profundo de su corazón se convirtieron en confusión al ver a Sano tan sincero y serio la hizo cambiar de parecer , aun no podía decir todo claramente pero..  
  
Misao- Sano yo estoy muy confundida tu sabes que yo amo a Aoshi o eso es lo que sentía hasta este momento ...por favor déjame reflexionar un poco necesito aclarar mis ideas yo te quiero pero aun necesito aclarar este sentimiento  
  
Al decir esto Misao le da una sonrisa a Sano el cual solo baja la mirada y se va  
  
Sano- solo te pido disculpas y espero tu respuesta  
  
Misao se quedo sola pensando y ni ella ni Sanosuke se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde las sombras  
  
Aoshi- Misao, solo espero que el te de lo que nunca te podré dar Pero Aoshi al estar pensando eso no se dio cuenta que Misao se percato que el estaba ahí y lo observaba  
  
Misao-*pensando* habrá escuchado...pero porque no dice nada  
  
Seguía de pie, mirándome con esos ojos de siempre fríos y sin sentimientos que parecen decir eres tu, pero que nunca hablan  
  
Aoshi sale por completo de su escondite pero Misao que le dio la espalda y mirando hacia el río le dice  
  
Misao- sabes nunca estas ni en el momento ni lugar preciso ahora necesito estar sola y cuando quise tu compañía estabas meditando por favor necesito pensar  
  
Aoshi- Misao dime lo amas?  
  
Misao- solo te digo una cosa es mejor que te conozcan, siempre es mejor que te conozcan, así te querrán mucho, la gente teme querer lo que no conoce, deja de ser una persona que siempre anda por las sombras no te escondas ,si no vas a herir a nadie es mejor abrirse Y no se si lo amo aun no tengo claros mis sentimiento Por favor déjame sola  
  
Al decir esto Aoshi se sorprende y decide dejarla sola ya que lo único que hace es confundirse el y arrepentirse  
  
Aoshi volvió al dojo y solo encontró a Kenshin lavando  
  
Kenshin- que sucede Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi- nada solo estoy cansado  
  
Kenshin- ^_^x bien si quieres comer aun queda algo en la cocina  
  
Aoshi- gracias solo iré a dormir  
  
La verdad es que Aoshi no tenia ganas de nada mas que dormir sentía que todo le daba vueltas sintió cosas que nunca creyó que existían al ver a Sano declararse a Misao Y también recordaba la palabras de Misao  
  
****************flash back**********************  
  
Misao-siempre es mejor que te conozcan, así te querrán mucho, la gente teme querer lo que no conoce, deja de ser una persona que siempre anda por las sombras no te escondas ,si no vas a herir a nadie es mejor abrirse  
  
************ fin del flash back********************  
  
Aoshi- yo temo que la gente sepa que los quiero, no me gusta que sepan que los quiero tanto  
  
Aun no era de noche pero Aoshi decidió dormirse para poder dejar de pensar en esas palabras que tanto lo hacían reflexionar  
  
Misao llego al dojo, estaba muy nerviosa no por Aoshi sino por Sanosuke ya que aun no sabia que decirle cuando lo viera... al abrir las puertas solo escucho a Kaoru y Yahiko entrenando y se topo con Kenshin que estaba sentado pensando ( no crean que se lo pasa lavando)  
  
Misao- hola Himura  
  
Kenshin- hola Misao-dono sabes que le paso a Aoshi que volvió deprimido incluso ahora esta durmiendo  
  
A Misao se le formo una sonrisa interna la verdad es que ella pensó que a Aoshi no le importaba pero si le importaba y al parecer mucho  
  
Misao- ahh nosé Himura la verdad salí con Sano y no eh visto a Aoshi  
  
Kenshin- apropósito sabes donde esta Sano es raro que no este aquí con nosotros  
  
Misao- José , la verdad cose, bien voy a ver a Kaoru  
  
Kenshin- hai esta entrenando  
  
Misao va a ver a Kaoru y escucha desde afuera una de las típicas peleas entre Yahiko y Kaoru  
  
Kaoru- Yahikoooo haz 1000 de esos movimientos  
  
Yahiko-porque yo solo dije la verdad busuuuuuu  
  
Misao- jejeje disculpen Kaoru necesito hablar contigo  
  
Kaoru- yahiko-chan te acaba de salvar la vida Misao, bien vamos  
  
Yahiko- busu  
  
Kaoru- 1000 mas y no molestes mas  
  
Kaoru se fue a dar un baño para dar una vuelta con Misao por la ciudad  
  
Kaoru- y bien Misao que es lo que me tienes que decir  
  
Misao- Kaoru, no se que me pasa..sano me dijo que.que me ama pero no le respondí y no se que hacer  
  
A Kaoru la tomo muy de sorpresa ya que siempre creyó que Sano quería a Misao como una hermana pero nada mas  
  
Kaoru- Misao.yo no se que decir la verdad es que siempre creí ...  
  
Misao- que sano y yo somos como hermanos, pero no, no es así y la verdad es que estoy demasiado confundida  
  
Kaoru- lose amiga y no se que decirte es algo muy complicado solo date una oportunidad y escucha a tu corazón  
  
Misao- ese es lo que me complica y que no entiendo, para serte sincera no se interpretar mi corazón  
  
Kaoru- quizás te puedo ayudar en algo dime que sientes ahora  
  
Misao- yo..siento confusión y mucha felicidad  
  
Kaoru- bien, sabes porque estas feliz si lo averiguas sabrás tus sentimientos  
  
Misao- gracias amiga, no sabes lo que necesitaba eso, un buen consejo ^^  
  
Kaoru- jajaj si ahora volvamos al dojo Kenshin tiene que haber terminado la cena  
  
Misao- si  
  
Mientras Misao y Kaoru caminaban hacia el dojo Aoshi aun dormid, cosa extraña en el, y Sano daba vueltas por la ciudad  
  
Sano- (pensando) nunca imagine que haría esto ni menos que me sentiría así..la verdad es que siempre creí que Misao era mi amiga, mi hermana pero ella despierta cosas en mi que ni con Kaoru ,Megumi ni con sayo sentí.  
  
Mientras sano caminaba sin rumbo nota que viene Megumi por el mismo camino  
  
Megumi- tori-atama que pasa contigo ^^  
  
Sano- ahhh lo siento Megumi no me di cuentas que estabas ahí, dolo estoy distraído.  
  
A Megumi le extraño mucho el comportamiento de Sanosuke ya que ella y el generalmente se peleaban  
  
Megumi- pasa algo Sanosuke? Pregunto Megumi un tanto preocupada  
  
Sanosuke necesitaba conversar con alguien y la verdad es que no le importaba si era el mismo Aoshi pero necesitaba decir lo que sentía en ese momento.  
  
Sano- yo.me enamore y no sabes lo que me costo confesar mis sentimientos pero creo que no soy correspondido dijo el mientras caminaba, entonces se dio cuenta que Megumi se había quedado atrás.  
  
Sano- Megumi que pasa?  
  
Megumi- yo solo.recordé que tengo un compromiso lo.s..iento adiós (pensando) como pudo pasar.como yo siempre creí que estaríamos juntos...no puede ser pensaba Megumi mientras corría para alejarse de Sanosuke  
  
Sano- que la pasara? Mejor voy al dojo quizás Misao me responderá algo  
  
Así, Misao se va camino al dojo muy nervioso por decirlo así ahora vamos con Misao  
  
************* flash back*******************  
  
escucha a tu corazón  
  
Misao- ese es lo que me complica y que no entiendo, para serte sincera no se interpretar mi corazón  
  
Kaoru- quizás te puedo ayudar en algo dime que sientes ahora  
  
Misao- yo..siento confusión y mucha felicidad  
  
Kaoru- bien, sabes porque estas feliz si lo averiguas sabrás tus sentimientos  
  
*****************fin del flash back****************  
  
misao- lo que yo siento...  
  
Desde afuera se siente que llega alguien  
  
Sano- hola kenshin  
  
Kenshin- ^_^x hola sano no habías venido hoy  
  
Sano- si ahora vine porque tengo un problema que necesito solucionar  
  
Kenshin queda un poco confundido y decide seguir con su labor (lavar ropa de quien sabe quien -_-)  
  
Misao- hayy es sano.. Recuerda Misao interpreta tu corazón solo di lo que sientes pero que es lo que siento? Creo que yo lo quiero.yo amo a Sanosuke? No se si lo amo pero...esa es la felicidad que siento de saber que existo para el que el me quiere y me respeta  
  
Yo lo amo de verdad? En ese momento Sanosuke se acerca a donde Misao esta sentada..  
  
Bien aquí esta mi cap. Y de verdad pido mil disculpas por la demorta y espero que me dejen un review porfiiiiiiissssss  
  
Graciasssss moska o misao jejeje por aguantarme onee-chan jajaja bien y recuerda no hagas nada que yo no haría ehhh mejor olvida eso. besitos y no seas lenta  
  
A swett muchas gracias por el review te quiero mucho byee  
  
Gracias a todos y pórtense bien 


	5. actitudes inesperadas

Hola¡¡¡ les pido disculpas por la enorme demora pero estaba sin internet -_- bueno ahora les dejo el 5 y el 6 ya lo termine solo lo tengo que traspasar al pc  
  
Gracias por los reviews y vamos al fic  
  
Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ( excepto Sano, Kenshin y Aoshi)  
  
( Pensamientos)  
  
**********En el cap. Anterior.***************  
  
Misao- hayy es sano.. Recuerda Misao interpreta tu corazón solo di lo que sientes pero que es lo que siento? Creo que yo lo quiero.yo amo a Sanosuke? No se si lo amo pero...esa es la felicidad que siento de saber que existo para el que el me quiere y me respeta  
  
Yo lo amo de verdad? En ese momento Sanosuke se acerca a donde Misao esta sentada..  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Cáp. Cinco la búsqueda ah terminado?  
  
Sanosuke se acerca donde Misao nerviosisimo por decirlo menos ya que el descubrió que estaba enamorado y que no le importaba nada solo quería ver en Misao esa sonrisa que para el era su razón de felicidad  
  
Sano- (pensando) bien es ahora o nunca si ella te dice que no te ama procura hacerla feliz como amigo..  
  
Hola Misao yo solo..  
  
Misao- sabes, para mi ah sido muy difícil todo esto siempre me concentre tanto en Aoshi que no sabia que es lo que pasaba alrededor mío y ...(tu puedes Misao solo escucha tu corazón) yo te quiero y por lo mismo voy a ser sincera contigo se que mis sentimientos no van a cambiar con una declaración de amor tuya pero en mi surgió algo que no lo eh sentido con nadie ni siquiera con Aoshi es algo distinto, pero no se si es amor , solo se que te quiero muchísimo.  
  
Misao no pudo completar lo que decía ya que Sanosuke la estaba besando, su primer beso un tanto temeroso y sin ser correspondido por ella misma al principio luego se dejo llevar por el sentimiento Sano- soltando a Misao cuidadosamente, disculpa si soy muy atrevido pero todo lo que te transmití en ese beso es verdadero.  
  
Como siempre desde las sombras observaba Aoshi, intentando encontrar resignación y consuelo en la nada. si, la vida de Aoshi desde ese momento no tenia sentido Misao su razón de existir se escapaba de la manos sin el poder hacer nada  
  
Aoshi- si eres feliz, yo lo soy  
  
Las palabras de Aoshi fueron un susurro que Sanosuke y Misao no percibieron  
  
Misao abrazaba fuertemente a sano ya que con ese beso aclaro sus sentimientos  
  
Misao- sano no se que decirte y la verdad es que yo.te amo. aun siento a Aoshi en mi corazón pero yo te amo dice Misao a sano con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro ^_^  
  
Sano- me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo no sabes como he esperado este momento dijo mientras abraza efusivamente a Misao la cual corresponde el abrazo  
  
Misao- ( se que esto es lo correcto, al menos eso es lo que interpreto de mi corazón)  
  
Después de un rato Misao y sano conversaban amenamente, Aoshi se había ido del dojo y Kaoru se acercaba donde la pareja  
  
Kaoru- hola Misao ^_^ sucedió algo que estas tan contenta?  
  
Sano- jo-chan Misao y yo estamos juntos  
  
En el rostro de Kaoru se notaba claramente la sorpresa ya que ella nunca pensó que Misao si estuviera enamorada de sano  
  
Kaoru- la verdad es que me sorprende mucho pero los felicito ^^ (ojalá seas feliz Misao)  
  
Misao- gracias por tu consejo amiga la verdad es que solo debía interpretar mi corazón  
  
Kaoru-(la verdad es que no se si estas en lo correcto amiga) bien los felicito y los dejo solos jejeje  
  
Sano-vamos a dar un paseo?  
  
Misao- sii ^^  
  
Cuando Misao y sano van a dar un paseo deciden ir a caminar por la ciudad y se encuentran con Megumi y al verlos tomados de la mano se sorprende  
  
Megumi- y ustedes que hacen tan juntitos ehh? Dice en tono de broma para disimular su dolor  
  
Misao al entender el tono de voz de la doctora le dice.. Megumi yo.  
  
Sano- Misao y yo somos pareja  
  
Megumi al escuchar esto se le rompe el alma poco a poco pero no podía odiar a Misao ya que la quería mucho era como una hermana.  
  
Megumi- yo.los felicito y me alegro mucho por ustedes  
  
Sano- jejej si la verdad es que al fin se que es querer de verdad a alguien ^^  
  
Megumi cada vez sentía que su alma se rompía el mil pedazos su razón de alegría se había esfumado , porque ella quería a sano , como hermano, como amigo, pero por sobre todo como hombre.  
  
Megumi- me tengo.que ir yo lo siento.-  
  
Ella sabia que si seguía hablando su voz se quebraría y lloraria como un bebe sin consuelo.  
  
Misao nota los rasgos de dolor en el rostro de la mujer  
  
Misao-Megumi estas bien?  
  
Megumi- si solo estoy retrasada necesito ir a la consulta.  
  
Sano- bueno vamos koishi?  
  
Misao- ehh si vamos, vas a ir al dojo Megumi?  
  
Megumi- ehh no lose, lo voy a intentar  
  
Dicho esto cada uno toma su rumbo la verdad es que Megumi no sentía celos solo cabía dolor en su corazón y en su alma, ella siempre creyó que algún día terminaría casándose o estando junto a Sanosuke pero ahora sabia que todo era lo que parecía solo un juego al menos eso era para Sanosuke ya que Megumi lo trataba así porque en cierta forma escondía todo lo que sentía por el luchador.  
  
Aoshi se encontraba en la misma situación que Megumi el temía decirle a Misao sus sentimientos y sufría mucho ya que la había perdido.  
  
Megumi al igual que Aoshi deciden volver al dojo, los dos estaba en un mal estado se le notaba en el rostro lo mal que se sentia  
  
Megumi- buenas tardes Shinomori-san le sucede algo? Dice al notar el aspecto cansado y maltratado de Aoshi  
  
Aoshi- buenas tardes. nada solo no me siento bien  
  
Megumi- si quiero puede ver si tiene algo  
  
Aoshi- creame que no es un dolor físico  
  
Aoshi se sentía extraño ya que en cierta forma sentía que le estaba dando explicaciones a al doctora pero eso le hacia sentirse bien ya que necesitaba hablar  
  
Bien les agradezco que lean este cap. Y por la paciencia jejeje Bien quiero darles gracias a las personas que me mandaron un review  
  
Misao-19- hayyyyy niñata tiempo que no hablamos un rato ne? Bueno gracias por el apoyo y sigue adelante onee-chan jejeje besitoss  
  
Sweet- graciassss. la verdad es que me encanta que leas el fic y en una de esas te dejo con sano ^^ bien tu fic esta muy lindo y te asesino si inu se queda con la #&E$¡.. Jejeje gomen tu sabes con quien besitoss y lee el prox. Cap.  
  
Little Mary chan- muchas gracias espero que te guste este cap. Y quizá quede un corazón roto por ahí besitos y me dejas un review si? Vas a tener que comprar muchas uñas..jejeje  
  
Gaby- pobre meg. A mi me da pena pero ya vas a ver que se va a ser de amigos nuevos. Gracias por el review  
  
Ibonchi- gracias por el review y espero que leas el cap. 5 y hay veremos que siente por sano.  
  
Justary- gracias y no te preocupes que ahora empieza la acción jejeje me dejas otro review porfis  
  
Y gracias a todos y porfis dejen un review besitossss no hagan cosas malas eh?  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	6. como saber que es lo correcto?

Bueno aquí esta el cap. 6 y les pido disculpas si es un poco predecible este cap. Jejeje  
  
No se desilusionen.bueno aquí los dejo  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
*pensamientos del personaje* (mis acotaciones)  
  
Después de que Megumi y Aoshi entraran al dojo comenzaron a conversar al menos esa era la intención de Megumi, aunque ella estaría dispuesta a hablarle a una piedra ya que necesitaba decir todo lo que la atormentaba en ese momento y quizá el pensaría lo mismo  
  
En el dojo se encontraban Kaoru y Kenshin ya que yahiko como siempre estaba en el akabeko  
  
Kenshin sale al patio y ve algo que lo deja un tanto sorprendido Megumi y Aoshi conversaban, más Megumi que Aoshi por supuesto pero el ninja la escuchaba atentamente  
  
Kenshin- disculpen han visto a Misao o a sano, no están en el dojo y no se si vendrán a comer.  
  
Kenshin decide irse sin esperar una respuesta ya que recibió unas miradas no muy amigables y un silencio sepulcral  
  
Kenshin- yo me voy a.ver a Kaoru, si necesitan algo solo entren los dejo.  
  
Dicho esto el ex -Rurouni se va por lo que Aoshi decide hablar (n.a: extraño ne?)  
  
Aoshi- dime, porque me dices todo eso nunca mantuvimos una conversación como para tener confianza  
  
Megumi- si, la verdad es que necesito conversar, aunque yo hablo más.-_- en realidad necesito descargar todo el dolor de mi alma y quizá un consejo.  
  
Aoshi- por que yo? Y no Himura o kamiya?  
  
Megumi-porque? Es extraño pero me siento cómoda contigo, creo que algo tenemos en común  
  
Aoshi- quizá la verdad es que no acostumbro a hablar o hacer amistad *aunque me siento cómodo, no voy a negar que Megumi es linda pero no tiene la belleza de Misao, ella es única*  
  
Megumi- hay una primera vez para todo  
  
Aoshi- dime entonces  
  
Megumi- la verdad es que después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros y kanryu yo decidí re iniciar mi vida en todos los planos posibles y comencé a enamorarme a sentir un calor interno inexplicable, la verdad es que al principio creí que estaba enamorándome de Kenshin pero era mas un juego para molestar a Kaoru. Entonces comencé a darme cuenta que sano era algo mas para mi, pero me sentía cohibida ante el y pensé que siendo indiferente, quizá tomando como un juego la relación podría sucedes algo  
  
Aoshi- entonces te enamoraste de Sagara  
  
Megumi- si y como sano en cierta forma seguía mi juego yo creí que me correspondería. Pero hoy me entere de que todo solo era un juego entre nosotros y que sano ama a Misao. Tu que piensas de eso?  
  
Yo.solo es mi protegida, nada mas dice Aoshi con una expresión sombría  
  
Megumi- eso no lo creo, sabes, noto el dolor en tus palabras y se que quieres a Misao no se exactamente en que forma pero si la quieres sino no estarías aquí, dime la verdad, yo te abrí mi alma ahora te toca a ti.  
  
Aoshi- yo amo a Misao y por eso si ella es feliz con Sagara yo estaré bien solo necesito ver su sonrisa cristalina siempre  
  
Megumi- y tu felicidad? Acaso eso no importa? Dice Megumi un poco exaltada  
  
Aoshi- yo soy feliz si ella lo es  
  
Megumi- Misao siempre te amo al menos eso se ve, vas a dejar que se vaya así como así? Creí que luchabas por lo que querías  
  
Aoshi- no hay nada que hacer ella vino en busca de oportunidades las cuales encontró  
  
Megumi- oportunidades que tu no le diste? Dime viniste a ver a Misao casarse?  
  
Aoshi- yo vine a decirle lo que siento Además, tu no haces nada con respecto a tu relación con Sagara  
  
Megumi- bueno yo. es diferente  
  
Se escucha un grito desde adentro el cual interrumpe o mejor dicho salva a Megumi  
  
LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!!!!!  
  
Megumi- jejejeje creo que Kaoru nos llama aunque quizá lleguen sano y Misao  
  
Aoshi- si yo ya voy  
  
Megumi- bien  
  
Megumi se va dejando a Aoshi pensativo Aoshi- * quizá Misao me dio mas de lo que creí nunca pensé que podría conversar tanto tiempo con alguien que no fuera ella, la verdad es que tengo demasiado que agradecerle*  
  
Cuando Aoshi se va donde están los demás en ese momento llega Misao y sano  
  
Misao- hola Himura  
  
Kenshin-hola llegan justo a comer y Sanosuke?  
  
Misao- esta afuera ya viene  
  
Kenshin- bien  
  
Misao y Kenshin se acercan donde Kaoru, Megumi y Aoshi se encuentran  
  
Kaoru- si jajaja es gracioso, creo que se va a casar antes que nosotros  
  
Megumi- cualquiera se casa antes que tu  
  
Kaoru- graciosa no lo creo, con mi belleza yo si me voy a casar, además tengo 18 años aun queda tiempo  
  
Misao- hola a todos ^^  
  
Kaoru- hola ^^ legaste a tiempo  
  
Misao- jaja es que sano se distrae en todos lados, hola Aoshi-sama  
  
Aoshi solo hace un gesto con su cabeza El nota la ausencia de Sanosuke y le da una fugaz mirada a Megumi lo cual no paso desapercibido para Misao  
  
Megumi- vamos a comer tengo cosas pendientes donde están el tori-atama y Ken?  
  
Misao- Himura fue a buscar a sano.  
  
Kenshin- aquí estamos comamos entonces  
  
Sano-quien cocino?  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin porque?  
  
Sano- genial, no quiero morir envenado ahora que enamore  
  
Misao se sonroja ya que Sano la abraza  
  
Megumi- ahhh!!! Melosos en otro momento si?  
  
Sano- celosa?  
  
Megumi- ja! Eso quisieras tori-atama  
  
Todos tienes una cena podría decirse tranquila ya que Sano estaba mas preocupado por Misao que pelearse con la doctora  
  
Sano- ah comí mucho, estaba genial se nota que no lo hizo jo-chan  
  
Misao- Sano no digas eso ¬¬  
  
Kaoru-jeje gracias, pero si sano se sigue quejando no le presto mas dinero ¬¬  
  
Megumi- yo me tengo que ir, pero ya vuelvo, nos vemos Aoshi ^^  
  
Sano- y ustedes que están tan cariñosos?  
  
Megumi- no digas tonteras solo compartimos opiniones  
  
Misao- es cierto eso Aoshi-sama?  
  
Aoshi- si, ahora me retiro, nos vemos  
  
Megumi y Aoshi se van juntos dejando a todos atónitos  
  
Ya afuera.  
  
Megumi- creo que Misao esta extraña no?  
  
Aoshi- no lo creo, nos vemos debo hacer algo  
  
Megumi- bien te busco en el templo es seguro que te encuentro ahí  
  
Aoshi- -_- creo que me he vuelto predecible  
  
Megumi- jajaja bien me voy adiós y nos vemos Aoshi  
  
Aoshi-bien  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
en el dojo se encontraban sano Misao Kaoru y Kenshin los cuales tenían una amena charla  
  
Kenshin-saben que le pasa a Megumi-dono? Kaoru-mmm no lo se, pero esta muy amiga de Aoshi  
  
Sano- quizá ve que se va ah quedar soltera y quiere conquistar a Aoshi  
  
NO, no lo creo Aoshi no haría eso dice Misao un tanto molesta  
  
Sano- como lo sabes? Dice molesto por la exaltada actitud de su novia  
  
Misao- yo.  
  
Kaoru al ver a Misao en un a mala situación decide intervenir  
  
Kaoru- Misao necesito hablar contigo  
  
Misao- esta bien  
  
Kenshin- entonces voy a limpiar  
  
Kaoru- no te preocupes yo lo hago Misao me ayuda  
  
Kenshin- bien, entonces voy a comprar  
  
Sano- voy contigo necesito que conversemos  
  
Kenshin- ya volvemos Misao y Kaoru-dono  
  
Misao y Kaoru - bien  
  
Las dos jóvenes quedan solas con lo cual las esperadas preguntas se hacen presentes  
  
Kaoru- dime, que te pasa?  
  
Misao-yo, no lo sé creo que aun siento algo  
  
Kaoru-celos?  
  
Misao-cuando "acepte" a Sano le dije que aun sentía a Aoshi en mi corazón y que no se va a ir con una declaración de amor  
  
Kaoru- sabes, quizá Megumi se acerca a Aoshi por Sano  
  
Misao- lose, no sabes lo mal que me sentí al verla con dolor en su rostro el día que Ken contamos que Sano y yo estamos juntos  
  
Pero hablemos de algo mas alegre Que tal estas con Himura?  
  
Kaoru- no se si sea un tema mas alegre, la verdad es que el sigue igual, un poco mas desinhibido quizá pero. no se ven muchos cambios  
  
Misao- quizá deberías dar tu el primer paso  
  
Kaoru- tu crees?  
  
Misao- si, o sino tendrías que quedar soltera  
  
Kaoru- pero que hago, la verdad es que no se que hacer.-_-  
  
Misao-mmm, quizá deberías ehh no se x_x  
  
Kaoru- o_o  
  
Misao- jajaja que gracioso, quizá deberías vestirte un poco.  
  
Kaoru- o///o que cosa?  
  
Misao-o_o hentai, me refiero a insinuar tu amor ¬¬  
  
Kaoru- y como?  
  
Misao- tengo un plan.  
  
Mientras Misao y Kaoru comienzan a trazar todo un plan vamos con Kenshin y Sanosuke  
  
Kenshin- te ves feliz Sano  
  
Sano- la verdad es que esta situación me parece muy extraña, quizá hasta me case  
  
Kenshin- oro.en serio? Yo creo que es muy pronto y todos sabemos cuanto tiempo estuvo enamorada de Aoshi  
  
Sano-losé, no es necesario que me lo repitas  
  
Kenshin- gomen, yo solo quería ayudarte, quizá deben conocerse mas  
  
Sano- eso es lo que intento yo de verdad la quiero  
  
Kenshin- de verdad te admiro, puedes decir abiertamente tus sentimientos  
  
Sano- no es tan difícil solo debes. no se -_-  
  
Kenshin- orooo @_@  
  
Sano- no crees que todo es tan fácil, Misao aun no olvida al hielo andante Kenshin- Sano, creo que debes dejar que pase un poco mas de tiempo recuerda que ella lo busco por todos lados solo para estar con el  
  
Sano- lose, por eso voy a luchar por su corazón  
  
Después de pasar un rato todos volvieron al dojo excepto Megumi y Aoshi  
  
Megumi- disculpa mi retraso, habían muchos pacientes  
  
Aoshi- esta bien  
  
Megumi- sabes, creo que no esta bien que conversemos en un lugar solos  
  
Aoshi mira a Megumi con una expresión de ¿Por qué?  
  
Megumi- creo que Misao y los demás creen que tenemos algo, o quizá creen que yo estoy tratando de conquistarte  
  
Aoshi- no lo creo  
  
Lo que ellos no saben es que hace unas horas el Kenshin-gumi se planteo esa hipótesis  
  
Megumi- cambiemos de tema dime que pretendes hacer con Misao  
  
Aoshi- no lo se, no quiero hacerla sentir mal  
  
Megumi- no sabes como va a reaccionar, y no lo sabrás nunca si no le dices  
  
Aoshi-losé, pero aun tengo que meditarlo (n.a: esto ya me aburre, se le van a quemar los circuitos -_-*)  
  
Megumi- ja! Como pensaste en hacerla feliz, o como meditaste que ahora estarían juntos? Dice la doctora ácidamente.  
  
Aoshi- bien, bien, bien, y tu que vas a hacer?  
  
Megumi- no lo se, quiza hablar con sano y decirle que confie en mi  
  
Aoshi- espero que resulte, permiso  
  
Al decir esto Aoshi se leventa del lugar y deja a Megumi sola  
  
Megumi- bien aquí estoy sola, tal como empeze sola. De que sirve toda la seguridad y autosuficiencia que proyecto si es una simple mascara que en estos momentos no sirve de nada  
  
En ese momento Sanosuke haba decidido buscar a la doctora y la verdad es que no tenia ninguna razon para estar con ella pero en cierta forma extrañaba las peleas, pero el luchador escucha lo que la joven doctora dijo por lo que decide hablarle  
  
Sano- por que dices eso? Yo nunca te dejare sola  
  
Bien aquí termina este cap. Y la verdad es que quisiera aclarar que no se preocupen por Megumi y Aoshi solo eso puedo decir  
  
Misao- siiiii, no me quiero quedar con sano  
  
Sano- ¬¬  
  
Misao- jejeje sin ofender mi Aoshi es mas lindo  
  
Yo ^^- SIIII es el mas lindo -_- jejeje creo que no viene al caso ahora ¬¬  
  
Bueno ahora los saludos  
  
Gaby- graciassss y como dije no hay que preocuparse por Megumi. gracias por tu apoyo y tu review besos me dejas uno ahora eh?  
  
Little mary chan- ahhhh gomen por lo de tus uñas. vas a tener que encargarte unos pares mas, gracias ^_^x espero tu comentario  
  
Yyy mucha suerte a mi onee-chan mucha suerte y todo mi cariño  
  
Espero que me dejen un review  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	7. entrega, comprension y perdon

Bien aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo que por cierto avanza muy rápido  
  
Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y criticas para mejorar la historia  
  
Para mostrar el amor existe una opción fácil y rápida. Para que exista amor hacen falta años de entrega, de comprensión y de perdón  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
Megumi- bien aquí estoy sola, tal como empecé sola. De que sirve toda la seguridad y autosuficiencia que proyecto si es una simple mascara que en estos momentos no sirve de nada  
  
Sano- por que dices eso? Yo nunca te dejare sola  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Megumi queda sorprendida por las sinceras palabras del luchador.  
  
Megumi- no sabes lo que dices.  
  
Sano- claro que lo sé, y por esa razón estoy dispuesto a darte toda mi amistad sin condición ^_^  
  
Megumi sintió como si sano le hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas que solo le daba su amistad y eso hizo que ella explotara en llanto, un llanto que denotaba dolor cargado de ira  
  
Megumi- que es lo que quieres? Dime!!! Dice la doctora muy alterada  
  
Sano- no se a que te refieres?  
  
Megumi-que no sabes? Bien entonces te lo explico. Aprovechas cada momento para decirme que estas muyy enamorado y que yo me voy a quedar sola  
  
Al decir esto sano pone una cara de completa interrogación al ver el alterado estado de la doctora  
  
Megumi- si, SOLA que todo lo que viviste antes fue una perdida de tiempo, que lo único que puedo esperar de un hombre es su amistad.  
  
Megumi siente que sus piernas le flaquean y cae de rodillas al suelo  
  
Megumi- no te das cuenta que me duele? Dice en un susurro  
  
Sano se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de Megumi- no digas eso, jamás eh querido hacerte daño, nunca se me ha pasado por la mente  
  
Megumi- pero lo haces  
  
Sano- te pido disculpas no sabes lo mal que me hace verte en este estado, siempre eh admirado tus actitudes la forma en que manejas cualquier situación  
  
Megumi- creo que debemos entrar ya se hace tarde dice evadiendo su mirada  
  
Sano- esto no se va ah quedar a si Megumi, debemos conversar dice con mucha ternura  
  
Megumi- no tengo nada que decir  
  
Los dos se levantan sin emitir más palabras y sin mirarse siquiera  
  
¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_ ¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_  
  
Todos se encontraban juntos Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, Sanosuke, Misao y Aoshi habían terminado hace poco de tomar un té y conversaban amenamente  
  
Sano- bien me tengo que ir, estuvo muy rica la comida  
  
Kaoru- porque tan pronto?  
  
Sano- nada, solo estoy un poco casado, Megumi te vas con migo?  
  
Megumi- si, esta bien dice ausentemente  
  
Sano- bien nos vemos, al decir esto se acerca a Misao y le da un efusivo beso frente a las sorprendidas y una mirada en especial furiosa  
  
Misao- nos vemos mañana anata ^///^  
  
Aoshi se sentia mal, se daba cuenta que ya no podía retener mas ese sentimiento, el deseo de besar y hace suya a Misao se hacia cada vez mas latente  
  
Kenshin- ^_^x bien yo me retiro, buenas noches  
  
Kaoru-yo también, adiós ^^  
  
Misao- bien, nos vemos mañana ^^  
  
Yahiko se estaba quedando dormido por eso Kenshin tubo que cargarlo a su habitación  
  
Todo alrededor era oscuridad, y Aoshi toma una decisión crucial, decirle todo a Misao, es verdad que tenia mucho que perder, pero aun mucho más que ganar  
  
Aoshi- bien es ahora o nunca  
  
El ninja se dirige sigilosamente a la habitación en donde se encuentra Misao y decide entrar sin preguntar  
  
Misao- que pasa?  
  
Aoshi- estabas dormida?  
  
Misao- no pero de todas formas me hubiera despertado  
  
Aoshi- bien yo solo necesito decirte algo muy importante, la verdad es que vine a Tokio con un solo propósito, pero la situación ya no esta bajo mi control y ..  
  
Misao- escuche bien? La situación no esta bajo control, y yo que creí que meditar tantoo daba algún fruto dice irónicamente  
  
Aoshi- no, meditar no da ningún fruto y la verdad es que perdí mucho tiempo que ahora quiero remediar  
  
Misao-( creo que algo sucede nunca dice tantas cosas juntas) dígame entonces Aoshi-sama  
  
Aoshi- Misao yo te amo, desde que partiste de Kyoto eh querido decirte todo el amor que siento por ti y todo lo que te necesito  
  
Misao estaba demasiado confundida, por fin escuchaba lo que deseaba y de la persona que esperaba pero no sabia que hacer- Aoshi yo.  
  
Misao es silenciada por un dulce pero intenso beso por parte de Aoshi  
  
Se separan muy rojos y Misao decide hablar  
  
Misao- yo no se que decir  
  
Aoshi vuelve a besarla pero esta vez el beso es profundizado por Misao y se dan cuenta que una calida pero fuerte sensación se apodera de ellos  
  
Aoshi al notar que no podría contenerse más decidió cortar el beso  
  
Misao- yo.mejor vete si? Dice muy apenada  
  
Aoshi- lo siento no se va a repetir  
  
Misao- sabes que estoy con Sanosuke  
  
Aoshi- yo solo.lo siento, gomen  
  
Aoshi decide irse dejando a Misao muy confundida y a Aoshi muy triste y derrotado  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_ ¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨  
  
Todos se encontraban desayunando.  
  
Sano- como pasaste la noche koishi?  
  
Misao- bien.  
  
Sano- que sucede?  
  
Misao- yo.solo estoy un poco distraída ^_^  
  
Sano- bien ^^  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru-dono al terminar de comer me podría acompañar a dar un paseo? ^//^x  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin yo.esta bien  
  
En eso viene Aoshi silenciosamente  
  
Misao rápidamente toma a Kaoru del brazo y la saca  
  
Misao- Kaoru ahora te puedo ayudar en lo que me pediste dice al ver a Aoshi y ver la miradas de los otros dos sobre ella  
  
Kaoru- yo que.(Misao la mira de reojo ¬¬) ahh jejeje bien vamos  
  
Aoshi- buenos días  
  
Sano- hola  
  
Kenshin- muy buenos días Shinomori-san se encuentra bien?  
  
Aoshi- si gracias dice cortantemente  
  
Misao- uff me salve  
  
Kaoru- que sucede que no me has contado? Ehh mala amiga  
  
Misao- después te digo -///- aunque es increíble, pero ya no hay tiempo debemos arreglarte  
  
Kaoru- Misao es solo un paseo  
  
Misao- y es tu oportunidad para poner en marcha nuestro plan  
  
Kaoru- Misao? Cual plan no tenemos plan  
  
Misao- ehh bueno (Misao se rasca la cabeza) solo se sincera como practicamos  
  
Kaoru- bueno yo este. no creo que  
  
Misao- basta ahora ven  
  
Después de rápidamente arreglar a Kaoru la pone frente a un espejo  
  
Misao- te ves linda, apuesto que Kenshin se sincera  
  
Kaoru- la verdad me sorprende el buen gusto que tienes  
  
Misao- si creo que es un gusto escondido  
  
Kaoru estaba maquillada sutilmente en los labios y sus mejillas fueron retocadas con un suave carmesí, sus ojos al igual que su kimono eran de un verde muy suave que le daba una sensación de frescura  
  
Kaoru- Misao creo que es mucho, ya te dije es solo un paseo  
  
Misao- no digas tonterías, sabes que es tu oportunidad  
  
Kaoru- bien, bien ya se hace tarde y Ken me debe estar esperando  
  
Misao- bien vamos  
  
Kenshin- esta lista Kaoru-dono  
  
Kaoru- bien  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se van a dar un paseo por las afueras de Tokio  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru yo.. Eh yo necesito  
  
Kaoru- que pasa?( hay kami, me va a dar un infarto) ^//^  
  
Kenshin-para mi es muy difícil hablarte pero se que es necesario dice en un tono serio con lo cual Kaoru se preocupa bastante  
  
Kaoru- que pasa Kenshin? Dice muy preocupada de que Kenshin se vaya nuevamente a pelear  
  
Kenshin- sabes, eh pasado demasiadas cosas que no tienen ni justificación ni perdón  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin sabes que a mí no me importan todas esas cosas no me importa tu pasado solo tu presente y tu futuro  
  
Kenshin abraza fuertemente a Kaoru la cual queda sorprendida por el gesto pero lo responde  
  
Kenshin- no sabes lo importante que es para mi saber que alguien en este mundo no se cuestiona mi pasado  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin, mi Kenshin no sabes lo importante que eres para mí  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru yo ai shiteru dice soltándose del abraso y bajando la mirada  
  
Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba su Kenshin el amor de su vida le acababa de decir que la amaba  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin.yo  
  
Kenshin- si tu no  
  
Kaoru corta las palabras del ex-rurouni con un beso, cargado de ternura  
  
Kaoru- no sabes lo feliz que me haces Kenshin, mi Kenshin dice sonriendo radiantemente  
  
Kenshin besa a Kaoru nada ni nadie podía romper ese hermoso memento que Vivian todo parecía un sueño  
  
Kaoru- dime por que tardaste tanto? Dice fingiendo estar molesta  
  
Kenshin- no se, aun no me explico porque no te dije nada antes, quizá es porque temí hacerte daño -_-  
  
Kenshin no sabes que con ocultar tus sentimientos me hacías daño? Dice Kaoru  
  
Kenshin- lose, koishi pero aun es tiempo de empezar de nuevo ne?  
  
Kaoru- vamos anata?  
  
Kenshin- si  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se toman de las manos y se van juntos al dojo  
  
¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_ ¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨  
  
En el dojo se encontraban sano y Misao conversando  
  
Sano- Misao yo  
  
Misao que se encontraba un poco distraída le presta atención a escuchar su nombre  
  
Misao- dime anata  
  
Sano- hace casi un mes que estamos juntos y (n.a.-ni yo me di cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo jejeje) quisiera saber si te quieres casar conmigo  
  
Misao- o_o que?? Casarnos?  
  
Sano- que pasa? No quieres? Porque si es así yo  
  
Misao- claro que si baka, claro que si  
  
Misao se acerca a sano y lo besa en los labios en eso llegan Aoshi y Megumi  
  
Bien aquí termina el capitulo se que paso muy rápido el tiempo pero ya sabrán porque  
  
Misao- me caso?? Ahh me caso pero yo quiero estar con mi Aoshi sama buaaa T_T  
  
R.A- no te preocupes aunque yo también quiero a Aoshi buaaa T_T ehh gomen  
  
Les quiero agradecer a todos y en especial a mi onee-chan que espero que todo le resulte como quiere besitos y cuídate  
  
Espero sus reviews  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	8. espejos del alma

Aquí estoy con el capitulo ocho por favor disculpen la demora pero me dio varicela y no tenia ánimos ni de comer (y eso es terrible) pero bueno espero que lo disfruten y gracias por los reviews y espero que me dejen uno ahora  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Muéstrate tal cual eres y crecerás en sencillez, no intentes Justificar tus errores y crecerás en felicidad  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
Quisiera saber si te quieres casar conmigo  
  
Misao- o_o que?? Casarnos?  
  
Sano- que pasa? No quieres? Porque si es así yo.  
  
Misao- claro que si baka, claro que si  
  
Misao se acerca a sano y lo besa en los labios en eso llegan Aoshi y Megumi  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Megumi- ehemmm escuche bien? Dice un poco nerviosa  
  
Sano- si le acabo de pedir matrimonio a Misao  
  
Misao- eso es cierto  
  
Aoshi- aun no pueden casarse dice rápida e impulsivamente  
  
Misao- puedo saber por que? Dice ella sabiendo muy bien los sentimientos del ninja  
  
Aoshi- porque. yo soy tu tutor y no me has dicho nada  
  
Misao- eso se soluciona además yo ya soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis decisiones  
  
Aoshi- pero.  
  
Misao- pero nada, si no tienes una verdadera razón no puedes decir nada, o quizá si tienes algo importante que decir *ja no te atreverás a decir que me amas frente a todos cierto?*  
  
Aoshi- yo.  
  
Megumi- bien, bien, bien entonces los felicito ^_^dice con una falsa sonrisa  
  
Aoshi- lo mismo digo que sean felices al decir esto mira directamente los ojos de Misao la cual se sonroja  
  
Misao- gracias -///-  
  
Kenshin- hola ^_^x  
  
Misao- hola Himura  
  
Kaoru- queremos que vayamos todos al akabeko a cenar porque necesitamos decirles algo con Kenshin  
  
Sano- buena idea, nosotros también ne koishi?  
  
Misao- si, vamos  
  
Aoshi- yo quisiera quedarme aquí no me siento muy bien  
  
Misao- pero Aoshi-sama es importante  
  
Kaoru- si por favor Shinomori-san  
  
Aoshi- esta bien, Megumi vas?  
  
Megumi- ehh si, vamos y yahiko?  
  
Kaoru- nos vamos a encontrar allá  
  
Todos se van al akabeko y cuando llegan allá se encuentran con yahiko  
  
Yahiko-aquí busuuuuuu  
  
Kaoru- no me arruines este día por favor si?  
  
Sano- no fastidies chan  
  
Yahiko- no me digas chan  
  
Kenshin- bien, bien ahora presten atención con Kaoru tenemos una noticia  
  
Kaoru toma la mano de Kenshin entre las suyas en un gesto de apoyo  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru y yo somos parejas y si me acepta será mi esposa y al decir esto saca una cajita y la abre frente a Kaoru- quieres casarte con migo? dice sonrojado  
  
Kaoru no sabia que decir con lo que Kenshin se pone un poco nervioso al no escuchar una respuesta  
  
Misao- Kaoru, Himura te espera  
  
Kaoru- ah yo. Kenshin anata claro que acepto ser tu esposa me siento muy feliz  
  
Kenshin- no sabes lo feliz que me haces  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin se besan frente a todos  
  
Yahiko- ehemmm avemos menores presentes  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru- jejeje gomen  
  
Sano- bien ahora me toca a mi  
  
Misao y Sano se ponen de pie  
  
Sano- la verdad es que yo esta tarde le pedí a Misao matrimonio y acepto solo falto esto y sano toma la mano de Misao y le pone en su dedo un anillo con una linda piedra verde  
  
Misao- sano. no deberías  
  
Sano- claro que si, te mereces todo el universos con sus estrellas ^^  
  
Misao- ^^  
  
Aoshi no pudo decir nada sintió que todo se acababa ahora tendría que quedarse y entregarle a sano Misao  
  
Después de una tranquila velada ya que yahiko milagrosamente entendió que hoy era un día muy especial para las parejas así que decidió que no haría un berrinche y simplemente comería  
  
Megumi- saben, es hora que me vaya mañana tengo que trabajar  
  
Kaoru- si nosotros nos vamos ya se hizo tarde  
  
Así Megumi se despidió de todos y felicito a Misao y Kaoru  
  
Misao- nos vemos mañana ^^  
  
Megumi- si, adiós Aoshi  
  
Aoshi- adiós  
  
En el camino al dojo Aoshi estuvo muy callado y al llegar dijo rápidamente que se iría a acostar  
  
Misao- se encuentra bien Aoshi-sama?  
  
Aoshi- solo estoy cansado con su permiso me retiro  
  
Kaoru- bueno yo me voy a dormir vamos koishi?  
  
Kenshin- si ^_^x  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru dormían juntos en la habitación de la kendoka porque era más grande  
  
Sano- yo me tengo que ir a mi casa esta bien? Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo dice sensualmente  
  
Misao- ehh esta bien sano lo dejamos para después si? Dice nerviosamente  
  
Sano comprendiendo el mensaje- esta bien nos vemos amor  
  
Misao besa a sano en los labios y se separa rápidamente  
  
Misao- nos vemos  
  
Misao se va a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta tras ella  
  
Misao- que haces aquí?  
  
Aoshi- te estaba esperando  
  
Misao- sabes, yo estoy comprometida no puedo estar contigo a solas dice muy roja  
  
Aoshi- yo lo se. Aoshi se acerca a Misao y la besa efusiva pero tiernamente en los labios  
  
Misao no tenia palabras de nuevo sentía ese extraño sentimiento sentía que todo le daba vueltas que el amor por sano era una mentira y que nunca dejo de amar a Aoshi  
  
Aoshi- Misao por favor no te cases no me hagas eso no sabes cuanto te amo por favor.  
  
Misao- Aoshi no le puedo hacer esto a sano yo lo.  
  
Aoshi- tu que? Lo amas? Dímelo a los ojos y no te molesto  
  
Misao- yo. no tiene nada que ver esto con que lo que siento le grita a Aoshi  
  
Aoshi toma a Misao de la cintura y la besa nuevamente  
  
Aoshi- yo se que me amas yo se que aun me amas  
  
Misao- como, dime como quieres que no confunda mis sentimientos si apenas das señales de vida  
  
Aoshi- Misao eso fue antes yo ahora estoy dispuesto a todo por ti  
  
Misao se sorprende por la declaración tan sincera del ninja y se acerca a el y lo abrasa  
  
Aoshi comienza a besar lentamente a Misao y ella responde un tanto dudosa al beso pero con la misma dulzura  
  
Aoshi- ( Misao cuanto te amo no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer si tú das rienda suelta a tus sentimientos)  
  
Misao se separa de Aoshi y lo mira a los ojos y ve en ellos un extraño brillo y tira la gabardina al suelo, Aoshi comprendió lo que Misao hace y la ayuda en el gesto. Aoshi comienza a descubrir lo hombros de Misao y comienza a desatar la parte de arriba del traje de onni de Misao, ella lo deja seguir y comienza al mismo tiempo a descubrir el bien formado torso de Aoshi. La misma misao se saco su traje completamente y Aoshi copia el gesto y así continuando los besos y las caricias esa noche fue testigo de la unión de los dos que mas que un simple acto fueron dos almas que se revelaron y se encontraron esa noche  
  
Al día siguiente Aoshi despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol salían y mira a Misao  
  
Aoshi-(no puedo creer aun que Misao fue mía y la verdad es que me hace muy feliz saber que ella es mía, aunque no se como va a reaccionar)  
  
Aoshi siente que Misao comienza a moverse y se despierta y lo ve a los ojos  
  
Misao- yo....yo no se que me paso....como pude hacer esto  
  
Aoshi- tanto te arrepientes dice mientras comienza a levantarse  
  
Misao- yo no eh dicho eso solo... que no se que pensar dice abruptamente  
  
Aoshi- que hacemos ahora?  
  
Misao- podemos hablar después, quiero estar sola a demás sano debe estar por llegar y será extraño que nos vea desnudos y solos, yo te busco y hablamos dice fríamente mas en un tono característico de Aoshi  
  
Al decir esto Aoshi entiende que tiene que dejar sola a Misao la cual se queda en la habitación en un mar de llanto y confusión.  
  
Bien aquí termina este cap. Y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y quise tratar de que las cosas entre Misao y Aoshi no terminaran tan mal por favor déjenme un review para saber como terminar mi fic si con Aoshi o Sano así que su ayuda será valiosa  
  
Ahora agradecimientos ^_^  
  
Gaby hyatt- graciassss¡¡¡¡ espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo besos  
  
Misao-19 - onee-chan ^^ como estas? Te mando todo mi cariño y muchas gracias por el review nos vemos en el MSN  
  
Oriana-dono- hola me alegra mucho que hayas decidido leer mi fic y te lo agradezco nos vemos y besos  
  
Y-yukiko-y- gracias por el comentario espero que te guste este capitulo y lee el próximo gracias ^_-  
  
Liho- hola¡¡ gracias por tu comentario y la verdad es que el objetivo es que quede suspenso y así lean el próximo cap. Espero que disfrutes este  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi- gracias ^^ espero que te guste este cap. Me daría pena que Aoshi matara a sano me cae bien besos y gracias  
  
Bueno y un beso a todos y espero sus reviews  
  
No hagan nada que yo no haría jejeje  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	9. un lo siento basta?

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo y espero que les guste ^^ gracias y espero que me dejen u review que disfruten  
  
La ira solo lleva a herir a los demás, a causar daño y a distanciar, jamás a buscar una solución  
  
Un lo siento basta?  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
Aoshi-(no puedo creer aun que Misao fue mía y la verdad es que me hace muy feliz saber que ella es mía, aunque no se como va a reaccionar)  
  
Aoshi siente que Misao comienza a moverse y se despierta y lo ve a los ojos  
  
Misao- yo....yo no se que me paso....como pude hacer esto  
  
Aoshi- tanto te arrepientes dice mientras comienza a levantarse  
  
Misao- yo no eh dicho eso solo... que no se que pensar dice abruptamente  
  
Aoshi- que hacemos ahora?  
  
Misao- podemos hablar después, quiero estar sola a demás sano debe estar por llegar y será extraño que nos vea desnudos y solos, yo te busco y hablamos dice fríamente mas en un tono característico de Aoshi  
  
Al decir esto Aoshi entiende que tiene que dejar sola a Misao la cual se queda en la habitación en un mar de llanto y confusión.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Cuando Aoshi dejo la habitación Misao lo único que hizo fue llorar y la verdad es que no sabia cual era la verdadera razón  
  
Misao- aun no lo puedo creer. Aun siento las caricias de Aoshi, aun siento su nombre y su esencia en cada rincon de mi cuerpo, porque es lo único que siento?  
  
La ninja que aun no dejaba de llorar. Se sentía extraña, muy extraña necesitaba hablar  
  
En ese momento llega sano y pregunta  
  
Sano- amor? Puedo pasar?  
  
Misao lo ultimo que quería era estar con Sanosuke, la hacia sentir mal y miserable  
  
Sano- estas bien?  
  
Misao- si yo. me estoy cambiando anata dice intentando reprimir sus sollozos  
  
Sano- segura?  
  
Misao-si., no te preocupes  
  
Sano- te espero afuera  
  
Misao- bien  
  
Misao aun sin dejar de llorar comienzo a vestirse. Cuando ya termino, arreglo su cabello en un moño, ese día sin alguna razón ella decidió ponerse un kimono blanco con un obi celeste que hacia resaltar su juvenil rostro y su bella figura. Antes de salir despejo su rostro se tranquilizo y abrió la puerta (n.a- o lo que sean no se como se llama)  
  
Misao- bien aquí estoy  
  
Sano- Misao te ves.hermosa  
  
Misao- ^///^ gracias vamos a desayunar dice un tanto nerviosa  
  
Sano- si vamos  
  
Kaoru- buenos días ^^ como amanecieron?  
  
Sano- bien  
  
Misao- y Himura?  
  
Kaoru- fue a buscar agua  
  
Misao- bien  
  
Yahiko- que sueño y la comida? Dice con su cabello revuelto y evidentemente con signos de haber despertado hace unos momentos  
  
Kaoru- no seas mal educado  
  
Yahiko- no molestes busu  
  
Kaoru- no me digas busu¡¡¡  
  
Sano- no se peleen  
  
Kenshin- que pasa koishi?  
  
Kaoru- anata¡¡¡ nada vamos a desayunar  
  
Kenshin- si, donde esta Aoshi-san?  
  
Misao comienza a sonrojarse cosa que Kaoru nota  
  
Yahiko- no esperemos al cubo de hielo  
  
Misao- no lo .  
  
Aoshi- déjalo no le hagas caso  
  
Misao- yo este.yo comienza a tartamudear  
  
Sano- vamos a comer  
  
Aoshi mira directamente a los ojos de Misao la cual los evade con un sonrojo  
  
Misao-este.si vamos  
  
Después de que todos comieron tranquilamente, bueno lo que ellos consideran tranquilidad, las peleas de sano y yahiko y los gritos de Misao y Kaoru por calmarlos que solo lograban aumentar el ruido  
  
Kaoru- Misao podemos hablar?  
  
Misao- si, cuando terminemos de lavar vamos si? Dice temeros del tema  
  
Kaoru- Ken y yo lavamos esta todo listo vamos si? Dice cariñosamente y emanando confianza  
  
Misao- bien voy a avisarle a sano lo has visto?  
  
Kaoru-esta hablando con Kenshin  
  
Misao- ya vuelvo  
  
Kaoru- te espero  
  
En una sala aparte se encontraban Sanosuke y Kenshin hablando  
  
Kenshin- estas seguro sano?  
  
Sano- si, eso es lo que temo y me atemoriza mas saber que estoy seguro  
  
Kenshin-pero a Aoshi-san no lo eh visto deferente  
  
Sano- lo sé¡¡¡, eso es lo mas mal me hace que es ella la que no lo olvida por mas que la ame no lo olvida..  
  
Misao se va acercando a la sala y se detiene al escuchar a sano  
  
Kenshin-sabes yo creo que para ella es muy difícil, el la crió y  
  
Sano- lose pero.  
  
Misao- puedo pasar?  
  
Kenshin-ehh... Si Misao-dono  
  
Misao- anata voy a dar una vuelta con Kaoru ya vuelvo si?  
  
Sano- si  
  
Misao- volvemos en un rato Himura  
  
Kenshin- cuídense  
  
Misao trata de irse al instante lo único que quería era no encontrarse con los esperanzadores y alegres ojos de Sanosuke ya que si lo hacían no aguantaría la presión y le diría todo  
  
Sano- espera yo  
  
Misao- si? Dice sin verlo a los ojos  
  
Sano- solo quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi y que te amo ^^ dice con un tono nostálgico  
  
Misao-sano yo... Te quiero ella lo besa rápidamente en la mejilla y se va  
  
Misao- bien Kaoru nos vamos?  
  
Kaoru- si  
  
Después de un rato  
  
Kaoru- que sientes?  
  
Misao- como?  
  
Kaoru- como te sientes con sano? Sabes hoy te note extraña, que paso?  
  
Misao-no sabes lo mal que me siento Dice estallando en llanto y Kaoru la abraza fraternalmente  
  
Kaoru- vamos al río si?  
  
Misao- bien  
  
Al llegar allá Kaoru abraza nuevamente a Misao  
  
Kaoru- dime que sucedió amiga  
  
Misao- recuerdas el día que fuimos al akabeko?  
  
Kaoru- si, claro  
  
Misao- veras...  
  
Misao comienza a contarle todo lo sucedido a Kaoru la cual no sabe como responder o reaccionar cuando Misao finalizo  
  
Kaoru-no se que decirte Misao, me tomo por sorpresa todo  
  
Misao- no se que hacer Aoshi me pidió que conversáramos pero no se...  
  
Kaoru- sabes creo que debes ir al templo a buscarlo para conversar  
  
Misao- si, luego ahora necesito pensar descifrar mi corazón  
  
En el templo  
  
Aoshi- por que no llega... Dice un poco impaciente  
  
Megumi- que paso? Porque me llamaste?  
  
Aoshi- necesito hablar contigo  
  
Megumi- dime  
  
Aoshi- le cuenta a Megumi todo lo que paso con Misao  
  
Megumi- y que piensas hacer?  
  
Aoshi- le dije que conversáramos, lo que me confunde es que ella no se enojo  
  
Megumi- que es lo que sientes?, ahora debes ser muy claro ella esta muy confundida y no sabe que hacer lo que le digas será esencial  
  
Aoshi- yo la amo solo se eso  
  
Megumi- la verdad no se que decirte debes ser claro  
  
Aoshi- gracias, tu apoyo a sido muy importante, pero como estas tu?  
  
Megumi- todo bien, los pacientes se mejoran es todo tranquilo y...  
  
Aoshi- yo se eso, me refiero a las cosas en tu corazón  
  
Megumi- corazón? El término de romperlo, solo siento dolor  
  
Aoshi- debes arriesgarte jugarte el todo por el todo si de verdad lo deseas  
  
Megumi- gracias, ahora busca a Misao  
  
Aoshi- gracias a ti  
  
Kaoru y Misao comenzaron a de regreso al dojo lo que no sabían era que llegando a el se encontrarían con Aoshi  
  
Misao- Kaoru es aoshi que hago?  
  
Kaoru- ve.. es tu oportunidad recuerda que debes ser sincera  
  
Aoshi- buenas tardes  
  
Kaoru- saben quisiera quedarme pero debo ir a buscar a Kenshin Cuando ve a Misao le da una gran sonrisa la cual la interpreto como un ánimo!!!  
  
Aoshi- Misao yo solo quiero disculparme comienza diciendo  
  
Misao- solo eso? Solo disculpa... Es lo único que puede salir de TU MALDITA BOCA???? Creo que esto es un error, adiós.  
  
Aoshi- Misao no, no me hagas esto  
  
Misao- hacer que? Ser feliz? o mejor dicho seguir adelante sin preocuparme por tu patética existencia?  
  
Aoshi- Misao yo te quiero mucho  
  
Misao- ahhh!!! Que emoción, me quiere, sabe yo quiero muchas cosas hasta a mi traje de onni lo quiero. Eso no significa nada, y no hay nada más que hablar  
  
Aoshi- es verdad? De verdad crees eso? Dice bruscamente  
  
Misao-no me hable así aun soy la okashira del onniwabanshu y como tal me debes respeto ahora me retiro  
  
Aoshi- ( yo y mi gran boca)  
  
Misao se va muy decepcionada y era extraño ella no pretendía nada, entonces porque decepcionada?, acaso ella quería que los dos...  
  
Misao- no imposible  
  
Misao se va rápidamente al dojo y al llegar se encuentra a Kenshin barriendo  
  
Kenshin- que le pasa Misao-dono?  
  
Misao- nada Himura dice fingiendo una sonrisa, no te preocupes  
  
Sano- Misao podemos hablar un segundo?  
  
Misao- si vamos  
  
Sano- sabes quisiera saber que quieres..si no te quieres casar no soy nadie para obligarte  
  
Misao- solo te pido tiempo un poco de tiempo, si?  
  
Sano- quieres aplazar la boda?  
  
Misao- necesito arreglar un asunto que no me deja seguir, atrasemos la boda unos meses  
  
Sano- esta bien sabes que yo te esperare siempre ^^  
  
Misao- gracias, muchas gracias Ella se acerca y abrasa muy tiernamente a Sanosuke  
  
Sano- nos vemos luego  
  
Misao- si  
  
Aoshi que como es costumbre se encontraba escondido mirando dice  
  
Aoshi- crees que el tiempo va a hacer lo que tu estas evadiendo?  
  
Misao-ya sabia que estaba ahí después de todo me enseño bien  
  
Aoshi- no es para manos pero dime tiempo?  
  
Misao- no esta en la posición de reclamar ni cuestionar nada  
  
Aoshi- yo..  
  
Misao- no seas entupido deja de lamentarte o quieres causar lastima? Y si es así lo lograste y con merito dice fríamente  
  
Misao- bueno yo te aviso cuando es mi boda  
  
Para Aoshi eso fue como si mil puñales se le clavaran en su ya herido corazón  
  
Aoshi- no me hagas esto  
  
Misao- no eh hecho nada que tú no me has hecho a mí y creí que dije que no teníamos más nada que hablar  
  
Cuando Misao se va deja a Aoshi muy dolido  
  
Misao-(idiota, cree que voy a ir arrastrándome porque lo siente, ja!, lo siente)  
  
Cuando ella entra al dojo ve a sano  
  
Sano- que paso?  
  
Misao-quisiera hablar de nuestra boda...  
  
Bueno aquí termina como me gusta ver a Aoshi arrastrarse jajá jajá ehh gomen es que Misao siempre es la que lo busca que reciba de su medicina  
  
Bueno gracias por los reviews  
  
Gracias en especial a:  
  
Gaby hyatt- graciasss espero que leas el próximo cap. y que te guste este nos vemos ^^  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi- que bueno que te guste y que te hayas animado a leer bueno mil gracias y espero que te guste ^^  
  
Misao-19- mosca gracias espero que me dejes un review en este si? ¬¬ Y apurate con tus fic que sino te matoooo jejeje cuídate besos  
  
Y gracias a todas y nos vemos  
  
Dejen un review porfisssss  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	10. verdades y sentimientos

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un poco de retraso debido a que me eh dedicado al otro fic jejeje gracias por los reviews  
  
Y ahora al fic ^^  
  
En el capitulo anterior....  
  
Misao- no seas entupido deja de lamentarte o quieres causar lastima? Y si es así lo lograste y con merito dice fríamente  
  
Misao- bueno yo te aviso cuando es mi boda  
  
Para Aoshi eso fue como si mil puñales se le clavaran en su ya herido corazón  
  
Aoshi- no me hagas esto  
  
Misao- no eh hecho nada que tú no me has hecho a mí y creí que dije que no teníamos más nada que hablar  
  
Cuando Misao se va deja a Aoshi muy dolido  
  
Misao-(idiota, cree que voy a ir arrastrándome porque lo siente, ja!, lo siente)  
  
Cuando ella entra al dojo ve a sano  
  
Sano- que paso?  
  
Misao-quisiera hablar de nuestra boda.......  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
Verdades y sentimientos  
  
Sano- nuestra boda?  
  
Misao- yo......bueno si aun quieres nos....bueno, nos casamos en dos meses....si es que....  
  
Sano- si amor!!!! No sabes lo feliz que me haces ^_^ sano la levanta del suelo con un abrazo efusivo a Misao  
  
Misao- Jajaja y que te parece?  
  
Sano-excelente yo voy a dar una vuelta para comenzar con los preparativos  
  
Misao- esta bien amor  
  
Así Misao y Sanosuke deciden casarse en dos meses. Comenzó a pasar el tiempo y la noticia sorprendió a Aoshi, Kaoru y Megumi que sabían lo que paso entre el ninja y la joven no lo podían creer después de todo Misao amaba a Aoshi por sobre todo.  
  
Cuando faltaba un mes y medio para la boda Misao comenzó a sentirse mal esa tarde mientras conversaba con Kaoru y Megumi conversaban  
  
Misao- aun no decides casarte? Dice lentamente  
  
Kaoru- no aun no queremos disfrutar ^///^ dime te sientes mal?  
  
Megumi- te ves pálida  
  
Misao-estoy bien chicas solo un poco mareada  
  
Megumi- quieres que te revise?  
  
La relación entre Misao y Megumi estaba mejor que nunca Misao se dio cuenta que no tenia que reaccionar así y Aoshi era libre, además todo le había servido para madurar ya no eran las constantes peleas  
  
Misao- no yo....la joven deja el te que se estaba llevando a la boca- sabes voy al baño no me siento bien  
  
Cuando Misao vuelve en malas condiciones Megumi dice  
  
Megumi-quieres que te revise?  
  
Misao-no yo......este bien dice frustrada  
  
(N.A-creo que ya imaginamos que sucede ne?)  
  
Kaoru- bien yo las acompaño  
  
Megumi-bien vamos a la clínica  
  
Megumi entra con Misao para revisarla y cuando salen Misao se ve muy pero muy preocupada  
  
Kaoru- Misao que sucede? Estas........Megumi dime ella?.....  
  
Megumi- ella esta embarazada dice viendo a Misao  
  
Kaoru- genial amiga!!! Dice e un tono mas de Sanosuke  
  
Misao- que voy a hacer, que hago es lo único que se repetía desde que Megumi le dio la noticia  
  
Megumi-Kaoru no creo que sea tan "genial" como dices dice un poco fastidiada por la "lentitud de su amiga"  
  
Kaoru- porque?  
  
Megumi- hayy kami, ella se va a casar con sano-dice en un tono mas bajo- y el hijo es de Aoshi, te suena eso a problemas?  
  
Kaoru- jejejeje gomen y que piensas hacer?  
  
Misao- no lo se (maldita sea que hago sano ya tiene todo casi listo kami que hago)  
  
Megumi- no crees que deberías conversar con Aoshi después de todo lo amas ne?  
  
Misao-no nunca dice convincentemente, voy a cuidar a mi hijo sola no necesito ayuda  
  
Kaoru- no le puedes hacer eso a Aoshi el tiene el derecho de saber que va a ser padre  
  
Misao- eso se vera después ahora necesito pensar y no me siento bien un hijo es lago muy importante.....  
  
Megumi- es mejor que reposes un poco, tu embarazo muestra signos de riesgo por eso debes estar tranquila  
  
Misao- gracias dice ausentemente  
  
Kaoru- bueno nos vamos al dojo nos vemos Megumi  
  
Megumi- cuídense  
  
Misao-(necesito un consejo, mi corazón esta mal no se que sentir quiero decir no se si estoy feliz.....un hijo siempre es una bendición y mas si es de Aoshi.....Aoshi siempre soñé con tener un hijo con el, pero no estoy formando una vida con Sanosuke quizás yo....nunca deje de amar a Aoshi, ohh kami esto es muy confuso)  
  
Kaoru- sucede algo estas muy callada, te sientes mal? Quieres que volvamos con Megumi?  
  
Misao-no, sabes esto es difícil, demasiado me voy a casar con sano pero espero un hijo de Aoshi y creo que aun lo amo, sabes lo que significa QUE TODO ES UNA ESTUIDA MENTIRA que....que ahhhggg!!!! No se y mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada  
  
Kaoru- yo voy a hacer la cena estas bien?  
  
Misao- si no te preocupes ve tranquila  
  
Kenshin- Misao-dono esta bien? Dice al notar el pálido y preocupado rostro de la joven  
  
Misao-(quizá si hablo con Himura, en el siempre encontré un amigo, siempre me escucha) quisiera hablar contigo  
  
Kenshin-sucede algo?  
  
Misao-yo.......yo no me pueda casar Himura  
  
Kenshin se sorprende al escuchar a la ninja, ella y Sanosuke estuvieron las últimas semanas preparando todo con mucho entusiasmo  
  
Kenshin- porque?  
  
Misao- yo estoy.....embarazada y el hijo es de Aoshi-dice con la voz quebrada- Himura ayúdame que hago dice sin poder reprimir su llanto y abrazando a Kenshin el cual responde el gesto  
  
Kenshin- Misao yo....dime cuanto tiempo tienes?  
  
Misao- unas semanas  
  
Kenshin- le dijiste a Aoshi?  
  
Misao- no, mi hijo es mío además no lo quiero  
  
Kenshin- estas segura? Cuando la conocí de verdad me sorprendió nunca creí que alguien pudiera amar con tanta devoción y entrega a alguien usted de verdad ya no lo ama?  
  
Misao- yo......nolose te voy a hablar con sinceridad amigo.....yo estoy segura que ya estuviste con Kaoru ne?  
  
Mas rojo que su cabello- ehh si ^///^  
  
Misao- sentiste que fue la sensación mas maravillosa, sentiste que eras tocado por un ángel que solo existía el amor, pero también sentiste lujuria, deseo terrenal, el acto carnal que siempre soñaste. Bien eso es lo que siento dice mirando a la nada  
  
Kenshin- no sabes como te comprendo amiga, lo que logro ver en tus ojos expresivos ojos es amor, el más puro y a la vez lujurioso amor, no crees que debas hablar con Shinomori-san?  
  
Misao- tengo miedo y si es solo deseo y no amor?  
  
Kenshin- no engañes a tu corazón, sabes que lo amas, abre tu corazón y tu alma.....primero habla con Aoshi y luego con Sanosuke te parece?  
  
Misao- gracias amigo muchas, muchas gracias de verdad siempre me ayudas a aclarar mis problemas  
  
Misao abrasa a Kenshin y va decididamente en busca de Aoshi  
  
Gomen lo siento mucho por la demora pero estaba haciendo mis dos nuevas historias y la ultima me tomo mucho tiempo -_-  
  
Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo  
  
Ahora los reviews  
  
Esta vez misa modelos Aoshi y Kenshin me van a ayudar *_*  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi- Jajaja gracias amiga ^^ espero que te guste este capitulo y en el próximo quizá quedes conforme con Aoshi ^_-  
  
Aoshi- lose, yo la amo pero no soy yo el que escribe y bueno con respecto al desnudo yo o///o...  
  
R-Andrea- eso ya lo arregle hoy te lo mando si?  
  
Aoshi- bueno gracias y no me pidas mas desnudos -_-  
  
Gaby (hyatt- gracias por todo y si se arrebato bastante pero bueno, y vas a ver que todo termina bien ^^  
  
Kenshin- gracias Gaby-dono y espero que le guste este capitulo ^_^x  
  
Magdaria-sayo- amiga gracias por leer mi historia T_T me emociono snif  
  
Sano- muchas gracias linda y Andrea ya me dio tu dirección nos vemos ^^  
  
Gracias a todas y espero que me dejen un review  
  
Cuídense  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
A&M 


	11. cuando todo parece que va bien

Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste la verdad estaba sin inspiración......pero hice lo posible ahora no las entretengo mas al capi ^^  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
Kenshin- no engañes a tu corazón, sabes que lo amas, abre tu corazón y tu alma.....primero habla con Aoshi y luego con Sanosuke te parece?  
  
Misao- gracias amigo muchas, muchas gracias de verdad siempre me ayudas a aclarar mis problemas  
  
Misao abrasa a Kenshin y va decididamente en busca de Aoshi  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
ahora al fin después de tanto tiempo jejeje al capitulo ^^  
  
capitulo 11  
  
cuando la felicidad esta al alcanse de tus manos  
  
Misao- (estoy segura que esta en el templo..... kami dame fuerza)  
  
Misao- Aoshi puedo pasar  
  
Aoshi- ah es la okashira! Dice irónicamente a que se debe el honor, yo creí que no teníamos nada más que hablar  
  
Misao- yo siento mucho lo que dije y esta ves vengo solo como Misao y lo que necesito decirle es muy importante  
  
Aoshi-( esto es enserio su ki muestra mucha preocupación y miedo)  
  
Misao- sabes, creo que eh estado engañando mi corazón, que todo el amor que creí tenerte no es nada con lo que siento ahora  
  
Aoshi- como? No entiendo, que sucede?  
  
Misao- aun recuerdo la noche que te ame, que nos amamos, quiero decir....yo.....estoy embarazada  
  
Aoshi no sabia que hacer estaba feliz, emocionado y muy....enamorado  
  
Aoshi-Yo.....de verdad? Dice sin creer lo que escucho  
  
Misao- si, yo estoy dispuesta a criar mi hijo sola mi intención no es....  
  
Aoshi abraza a Misao ¿llorando?  
  
Misao-porque lloras?  
  
Aoshi que aun abrasaba a Misao  
  
Aoshi- cuando crees que conoces la gloria, te das cuenta que estas equivocado, estoy demasiado feliz no sabes como eh soñado este momento y me hace muy feliz saber que los sueños se cumplen  
  
Misao- de verdad? En este tiempo me eh dado cuenta que el amor no escatima ni espacios ni tiempo, es algo que no puedes crear sola ni tampoco borrarlo por ti misma  
  
Aoshi sorpresivamente besa a Misao en los labios la cual responde el beso que momentos después corta  
  
Misao- gracias por ser sincero pero yo.....  
  
Aoshi- es ese maldito no?  
  
Misao- no seas así, el me ah ayudado mucho me ayudo a no deprimirme y salir adelante  
  
Aoshi- lose, se que jamás podré reemplazar eso después de todo yo cause tu dolor  
  
Misao- no!! Tu me has dado la mayor de las alegrías un hijo peor no sabes lo difícil que es para mi tener que hablar con Sanosuke después de todo nos vamos a casar dice comenzando a llorar  
  
Aoshi- Misao no te puedes hacer esto, debes escuchar a tu corazón, debemos escuchar nuestros corazones yo te amo  
  
Misao- yo también Aoshi dice mientras besa tiernamente sus labios  
  
Misao- creo que debo hablar con Sanosuke  
  
Aoshi- si quieres lo hago yo  
  
Misao- no eso empeoraría las cosas, yo voy sola  
  
Aoshi- esta bien solo cuídate si?  
  
Misao- si  
  
Aoshi- te amo  
  
Misao- lose  
  
Misao se va en busca de sano ella aun no se sentía preparada para un te amo o aun no podía se sentía inexplicablemente mal por sano...  
  
Misao se da cuenta que no sabe donde se encuentra el por eso decide preguntarle a yahiko  
  
Misao-yahiko viste a sano? Pregunta melancólicamente  
  
Yahiko- pero si es la comadreja  
  
Misao-yahiko es en serio necesito hablar con el  
  
Yahiko- esta en el akabeko dice sorprendido  
  
Misao- gracias chan  
  
Cuando llega al akabeko ve a sano hablando con Tae  
  
Tae- entonces en 2 meses?  
  
Sano- si ^^  
  
Misao- Sanosuke, necesito hablar contigo  
  
Sano- sucede algo?  
  
Misao- vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos si?  
  
Sano- bueno que pasa?  
  
Misao- allá hablamos  
  
Sano y Misao se alejan en dirección al rió  
  
Misao-bien yo.......no sabes lo mal que me siento diciendo esto pero siento que si ni lo hago ahora no podré después yo........creeme que de verdad te quiero pero no de la forma que creí  
  
Sano- que sucede?  
  
Misao- yo.....( no pensé que esto fuera tan difícil) no nos podemos casar  
  
Sano- que? Dice sin querer creer lo que escucho  
  
Misao-no te amo no al menos de la forma que creí amarte, te amo como amigo como hermano pero no como hombre  
  
Sano- pero, podemos intentarlo, puedes querer con el tiempo.... Dice desesperadamente  
  
Misao- no nos engañemos, tu sabes que aun quiero a Aoshi dice casi llorando  
  
Sano- Aoshi, ese maldito es el que no te deja ser feliz te hace sufrir, solo te ah traído dolor no lo vez? Dice mordazmente  
  
Misao- eso no es cierto aunque no lo creas el me ah dado la felicidad mas grande, algo que nadie me ah hecho sentir  
  
Sano- que dices? Jamás te eh visto feliz a su lado!! Comenzando a gritar  
  
Misao- yo estoy esperando un hijo suyo dice desesperadamente defendiéndolo  
  
Sano-eres.....eres una maldita de verdad te amo y te quiero nunca sentí esto con nadie mas  
  
Misao- no tienes el derecho de hablarme así yo no quise.....  
  
Sano- no quisiste que? Meterte con ese hombre? o no, quisiste romperme el corazón? Dice bruscamente  
  
Misao- no seas así dice llorando  
  
Sano- tu!! No me hables mas en tu vida de ti no quiero saber dice mientras se va dejando a Misao en un mar de llanto y de culpa  
  
:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:  
  
Bueno aquí termina este capitulo. La verdad es que necesito que me ayuden con ideas siento que el fic se me salio de las manos pero creo que con este capitulo ya le estoy dando un rumbo que creo que seguiré ^^  
  
Ahora les quiero agradecer ^^ a unas personas en especial con ayuda de mis modelos Kenshin, Sano y el mío personal Aoshi ^^ jojojojojo  
  
Aoshi- muchas gracias a Gaby ( hyatt, espero que te guste este capitulo y sus progresos  
  
R.Andrea- la verdad es que lo malo de Aoshi modelo es que habla muy poco pero bueno me alegro que te guste y nos vemos gracias ^^  
  
Sano- muchas gracias a mi bella magdalia-sayo por su review y espero que te guste este capitulo y quisiera pedir públicamente si quieres tener una cita con migo?  
  
R.Andrea- bueno jejeje la verdad es que la petición de sano es muy personal jajajaj pero bueno el así lo quiere -_- nos vemos amiga ^^  
  
Kenshin- muchas gracias a Y-yukiko-Y que espero que le guste este capitulo  
  
R.Andrea- lo mismo digo espero que te guste este y me mandas una review para saber como quisieras que se encamine la historia si?  
  
Bueno muchas gracias a todas y muchos besos  
  
Rurouni_Andrea 


	12. Cuando solo crees que existe el dolor

Hola!!!! Gomen por la demora pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer para el colegio que ni me queda tiempo y eso sumándole la poca inspiración que tengo......pero bueno aquí estoy en un nuevo capi que ya van a ser los últimos -_-  
  
No las distraigo mas y espero que disfruten y dejen reviews  
  
Momento y lugar preciso  
  
Capitulo 12 Cuando solo crees que existe el dolor  
  
En el capitulo anterior......  
  
Sano- no quisiste que? Meterte con ese hombre? o no, quisiste romperme el corazón? Dice bruscamente  
  
Misao- no seas así dice llorando  
  
Sano- tu!! No me hables mas en tu vida de ti no quiero saber dice mientras se va dejando a Misao en un mar de llanto y de culpa  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sanosuke comienza a correr sin un rumbo fijo el solo necesitaba estar solo o mejor dicho tranquilo deseaba separar la mente del cuerpo y dejar su corazón y su alma abandonados para ver si así puede amedrentar el dolor y la decepción que lo carcomía en ese momento.  
  
Sano-porque, porque simplemente porque!!! Dice mientras cae de rodillas al suelo...  
  
¿¿??- porque? Quizá lo que no nos mata nos fortalece  
  
Sano- DEJAM.....E....... Megumi? Dice un sorprendido Sanosuke  
  
Megumi- sabes que eres mi amigo ne? Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar? dice mientras se agacha a su lado  
  
Sano-no entiendo, yo la amo esto es lo que uno recibe por amar Megumi? Solo dolor?  
  
Megumi-de verdad no lose........pero cuando uno ama desea la felicidad del otro aunque no sea con uno  
  
Sano- yo......es que el la ha hecho sufrir no la merece- dice golpeando el suelo con sus puños  
  
Megumi- eso crees? Ella lo ama por sobre todo aunque la haga sufrir ante sus ojos el es perfecto  
  
Sano- pero como??? Kami NO ENTIENDO!!!  
  
Megumi- quizá esto que te voy a decir va a confundir mas las cosas y no se si es lo mejor pero.......(kami es ahora o nunca)  
  
Sano- que? Dice ausente  
  
Megumi-te amo  
  
Sano- que??  
  
Megumi- te amo, que eres todo para mi, que si tu estas triste mi vida no tiene sentido, que tus lagrimas son las mias, que tu dolor es mi dolor, que simplemente te amo  
  
Sano- pero.....yo...  
  
Megumi- sabes, no me digas nada solo lo dije para que lo supieras, lo dije sin esperar nada a cambio, solo quiero permanecer a tu lado  
  
Sano- muchas gracias por todo....  
  
Megumi- porque si yo no he hecho nada  
  
Sano- aunque quizá no te des cuenta has hecho demasiado por mi, me amas sin prejuicios y sin condiciones aun sabiendo que amo a otra persona, también me apoyas aun cuando sufres al hacerlo, porque se que te hace mal  
  
Megumi- no....jamás me harías sufrir  
  
Sano- no lo niegues pero por todo eso y mas te agradezco.....  
  
Megumi abrasa a sano el cual la abrasa y rompe en llanto en su pecho  
  
Megumi-shh, shhh, calma solo debes dejar que el tiempo pase  
  
Sano- pero la amo  
  
Megumi-lose, solo, quédate tranquilo  
  
Megumi y sano estuvieron casi una hora así sin decir nada solo reconfortándose con la presencia del otro.  
  
Megumi- Sano?  
  
Sano- si?  
  
Megumi- volvamos al dojo.....se hace tarde  
  
Sano- esta bien  
  
Cuando Megumi y sano llegan se encuentran con Kaoru muy preocupada y apunto de salir  
  
Kaoru- que sucedió? Está bien?  
  
Megumi- si, no te preocupes, podemos hablar?  
  
Kaoru extrañada por la petición de la doctora acepta  
  
En ese momento Kenshin se asoma al notar que la doctora llego y no siente la voz de sano gritando aun  
  
Kenshin- buenas tardes ^^  
  
Megumi- hola Kenshin  
  
Kenshin- sano? Donde esta el?  
  
Megumi- creo que fue a una de las habitaciones  
  
Kenshin- esta todo bien?  
  
Megumi solo baja la vista con lo cual Kaoru y Kenshin comprenden en el momento que sucedió algo entre Misao y Sanosuke  
  
Kaoru- bueno....Kenshin anata Megumi y yo vamos a conversar podrías terminar tu la cena  
  
Kenshin- si no te preocupes ya esta casi lista koishi  
  
Kaoru- gracias ken ^//^  
  
Kaoru- vamos a mi habitación Megumi?  
  
Megumi solo asiente y sigue a la kendoka la cual comienza a sospechar lo que sucede por la extraña actitud de la doctora  
  
Kaoru- y bien?  
  
Megumi- Sano....  
  
Kaoru- le sucedió algo?  
  
Megumi- el esta destrozado y creo que cometí un grave error  
  
Kaoru- *Misao ya hablo con el por eso no esta ni ella ni Aoshi* pero que error?  
  
Megumi- yo....le dije que lo amo dice sonriendo fugazmente  
  
Kaoru- QUE??!!  
  
Megumi- si, le dije todo lo que siento y de verdad ya estoy mas tranquila  
  
Kaoru- ohh por kami no lo creo, y el que te dijo?  
  
Megumi- nada, solo me agradeció aunque se que el no me corresponde incluso antes de decirle todo me repetía incansablemente que ama a Misao  
  
Kaoru-y tu?  
  
Megumi- yo que?...  
  
Kaoru- como estas tu, como te sientes  
  
Megumi-tranquila, sabes siento que le doy lo mas importante todo mi apoyo y amistad y el la tomo gustoso  
  
Kaoru- y...ahora, que harás ahora?  
  
Megumi- limitarme a apoyarlo en todo  
  
Kaoru- de verdad creo que fue lo mejor, tu sientes menos peso en tu corazón y el quizá ve una luz de esperanza después de tanta tormenta  
  
Megumi- no lo se....  
  
Kaoru- bueno te voy a dejar sola creo que lo necesitas ^_^  
  
Megumi- esta bien, solo gracias tanuki ^^  
  
Kaoru- no es nada solo descansa ahora  
  
Misao se encontraba camino al templo donde se encontraba Aoshi el cual se encontraba esperándola con mucha incertidumbre  
  
Misao entra silenciosa y cabizbaja al templo en donde Aoshi al sentirla se levanta y la abraza  
  
Aoshi- que sucedió? Estas bien?  
  
Misao- no sabes lo mal que me siento!! Dice llorando  
  
Aoshi- te hizo algo?? Si es así yo  
  
Misao- nada de lo que me haga o me diga es comparable con lo que yo le hice  
  
Aoshi- a que te refieres?  
  
Misao- MALDITASEA le rompí el corazón, yo no se si pueda.....dice en un murmullo  
  
Aoshi- que no puedas que?  
  
Misao- estar tranquila y ser feliz cuando se que para eso tuve que destruir al que fue mi hermano casi  
  
Aoshi- no me digas que....  
  
Misao- no se si pueda estar contigo Aoshi......  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capi y espero que les guste, se que me demore mucho e incluso no prepare una disertación por hacer el capi pero me inspire ^^  
  
Ahora saludos!!!!!  
  
Por supuesto hoy están con migo mis modelos Aoshi, Sano y Kenshin ^^  
  
Sano- ahh sayo!!!! Sii *_* estoy muy feliz que hayas aceptado mi invitación a través del MSN nos arreglamos ne? Muchos besos  
  
R-Andrea- ejemm sano.... Bueno gracias sayis por tu review y espero que te guste este capi y si si se que sano sufre peroo bueno, así es la vida... ^^ nos vemos besos  
  
Kenshin- Y-Yukiko-Y muchas gracias por lo de adorado jejeje oro....@_@ espero que te guste este capitulo y lo disfrutes muchos besos  
  
R-Andrea- Jajaja si se que el fic esta dramático ahora pero se puso así sin pensarlo solo lo deje ser jejeje -_- creo que ya se viene el final ya que le eh dado muchas vueltas y no las quiero aburrir, bueno nos vemos y no olvides dejar un review ^^ besos  
  
Aoshi-Gaby (hyatt)- muchas gracias por todo se que sano se sintió mal pero Misao se quedo conmigo o_o pero bueno como ves en este capitulo las cosas no están fáciles.... Nos vemos y gracias  
  
R-Andrea- Gaby muchas gracias de verdad y si se que a sano le dio penita pero era el o Aoshi y bueno como ves Misao quizás hasta quede sola ^^ espero que disfrutes este capitulo nos vemos besos y no olvides dejar reviews ^^  
  
Gracias a todas y espero sus reviews  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
A&M 


	13. amor por sobre todas las cosas

Bueno...GOMEN POR LA DEMORA TT ohhhhh snif es que no se que le pasa a mi cabecita --  
  
Bien Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, solo tengo un contrato con Aoshi , Kenshin y Sanosuke o  
  
No las entretengo mas al fic!!!   
  
En el capitulo anterior.....  
  
Misao- MALDITASEA le rompí el corazón, yo no se si pueda.....dice en un murmullo  
  
Aoshi- que no puedas que?  
  
Misao- estar tranquila y ser feliz cuando se que para eso tuve que destruir al que fue mi hermano casi  
  
Aoshi- no me digas que....  
  
Misao- no se si pueda estar contigo Aoshi......  
  
capitulo 13  
  
- amor por sobre todas las cosas  
  
Aoshi- pero Misao, no te sientas así, tu no tienes la culpa...  
  
Misao- que no la tengo? Yo fui quien confundió las cosas, yo fui quien creyó que era posible enterrar el amor en lomas profundo de tu ser, yo fui....  
  
Aoshi- pero tu fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para reconocerlo y decirlo a tiempo  
  
Misao- pero, es que siento que al decir todo daño a las personas  
  
Aoshi- no lo creas, así se ve ahora porque la herida es reciente, después Sanosuke, yo y tu misma agradecerán tu sinceridad  
  
Misao- pero aun así, no creo que pueda estar contigo  
  
Aoshi- no te voy a presionar, solo espero que te des cuenta que todo el amor que nos tenemos nos va a unir, mas aun el ser que creamos  
  
Misao- gracias Aoshi  
  
Los dos se quedan en silencio compartiendo su presencia  
  
Kaoru se encontraba con Kenshin preparando la cena, pero su mente se encontraba divagando en otro lugar  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru- ah?  
  
Kenshin- koishi, te estaba hablando, estas bien?  
  
Kaoru- gomen anata estoy distraída que me decías?  
  
Kenshin- donde esta yahiko?  
  
Kaoru- debe estar por venir hoy cenaremos todos juntos....  
  
Kenshin- oh eso es bueno  
  
Kaoru- si (ohh kami, no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede suceder)  
  
Kenshin- ya esta listo  
  
Kaoru- voy a llamar a Aoshi  
  
Kenshin- yo busco a los demás, yahiko debe estar por venir  
  
Kaoru va al templo y ve que Misao y Aoshi están sentados  
  
Kaoru- disculpen que los interrumpa...pero la cena esta lista  
  
Aoshi- bien....vamos Misao?  
  
Misao- si, esta bien  
  
Cuando Misao Aoshi y Kaoru llegan allá, se encuentran con Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko  
  
Kaoru- (por kami-sama aquí vamos), siéntense, ahora sirvo  
  
Todos se sientan y Kaoru sirve la comida, el ambiente era muy tenso, se sentía la presión y la sombra en los corazones de las personas que estaban ahí  
  
Sano- ejem....gracias jo-chan, me gusto la comida, pero creo que este ambiente no es el mejor  
  
Misao- yo.....Sanosuke......  
  
Sano- me voy, gracias  
  
Kenshin- pero....sano....porque no....  
  
(Sanosuke interrumpe a Kenshin)  
  
Sano- basta!, yo debo irme, quiero irme  
  
Aoshi- no seas egoísta! (dice levantando la voz)  
  
Misao- Aoshi.....  
  
Sano- que? (dice volteando hacia Aoshi)  
  
Aoshi- si ella NO te ama, alómenos déjala ser feliz!!  
  
Misao- Aoshi....es suficiente- dice Misao al borde de las lagrimas  
  
Sano- jajajajajajajaja (ríe cínicamente) no me hagas reír Misao! Deja de hacer escándalo!!  
  
Aoshi- YO LA AMO!, y no podemos ser felices porque TU eres un egoísta que insiste en impedir nuestra felicidad!  
  
Misao esta sorprendida por las palabras de Aoshi  
  
Sano- eso es todo? Me voy  
  
Sanosuke se va dejando un ambiente helado algo impropio en el  
  
Megumi- yo....mejor me voy  
  
Así pasa la noche y Misao da vueltas en su futon con un mar de dudas y sentimientos en su corazón y cabeza  
  
Misao- que hago.....que hago.......mi corazón pide a gritos desesperados amar a Aoshi, pero mi razón dice que no, que haría mal en amarlo tanto como anhelo, aunque, quizás debo pensar en mi y en mi hijo, estoy segura que el ya sabe como amo a su padre....  
  
En el rostro de Misao se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa al pronunciar las palabras "padre" y mas al asociar esa palabra con  
  
Misao-Aoshi.....el ser que me hace sentí una, especial e importante, el ser, que con su infinito amor, me comprende apoya y respeta, aquel que yo............... amo con todo mi corazón y alma  
  
Aquello fue lo decisivo para Misao, ella lo amaba y por ella y su hijo debía luchar por conseguir la felicidad, aquella que en este momento se ve tan lejana pero que no imposible de alcanzar  
  
La mañana siguiente Misao fue despertada por el movimiento en la casa...algo había ocurrido....  
  
Cuando Misao se termina de vestir, sale y ve a Kaoru siendo consolada por Kenshin  
  
Kaoru- porque? No lo entiendo....(dice llorando)  
  
Kenshin- calma koishi, el debe despejar sus ideas y buscar su camino....  
  
Misao- que sucedió?  
  
Kaoru se separa de Kenshin y duda un momento en decirle la verdad....  
  
Kaoru- Misao yo.....Sanosuke.......  
  
Misao- que paso con el?- dice asustada  
  
Kenshin- calma Misao-dono, el se fue, se fue de casa.....  
  
Misao- pero........yo...es mi culpa ne? Por eso el se fue???  
  
Aoshi – no, Misao-chan, el se fue porque necesita encontrar un rumbo en su vida, una razón por la cual vivir, algo que no es fácil  
  
Misao- Aoshi....  
  
Aoshi aparece desde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Kaoru- nosotros los dejamos solos.....  
  
Kenshin- permiso  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru dejan solos a la pareja  
  
Aoshi- Misao yo....  
  
Misao- te amo  
  
Aoshi- que?  
  
Misao- que te amo, y que nunca podré estar lejos de ti, porque nuestro pequeño nos necesita y el sabe cuanto te amo y cuanto pánico acude a mi alma en el momento que los tristes pensamientos de la soledad llegan a mi  
  
Aoshi- pensamientos, que nunca mas veras, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, si me lo permites, cuidare de ti y amare a nuestro hijo con tanto amor como lo hago contigo  
  
Misao- no sabes...lo mal que me sentí al haber pensado siquiera en dejarte  
  
Aoshi- solo amor.....mi vida sin ti no existe....es una instancia en la cual prefiero no pensar....  
  
En ese momento Aoshi y Misao se besan así sellando una promesa eterna  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin se encontraban dando unas vueltas por la ciudad...  
  
Kenshin- como estas koishi?  
  
Kaoru- bien koi, solo preocupada, nunca creí que todo terminaría así....  
  
Kenshin- lose, y sabes me siento afortunado, porque a pesar de todo, solo mis temores se interpusieron en nuestra felicidad...te amo Kaoru  
  
Kaoru- yo a ti mi Ken  
  
Kaoru se acerca a Kenshin y lo besa suavemente en los labios y Kenshin responde un poco mas intenso el beso  
  
Kaoru se separa suavemente de el y lo toma de la mano y se encaminan  
  
Kaoru- koi...esa no es...  
  
Kenshin- Megumi?? Pero que le pasa....  
  
Kaoru se suelta de Kenshin y se acerca corriendo donde Megumi  
  
Megumi levanta la vista y ve a Kaoru  
  
Kaoru- que sucedió? Pregunta asustada  
  
Megumi- porque.....porque...no entiendo....yo le ofrecí, pero NO QUISO!!!  
  
Megumi se tira en los brazos de Kaoru a llorar mientras Kenshin las observa desde atrás....  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
hasta aquí!! Se que merecen mas..pero aun...no decido el final! T.T  
  
bueno miles de gracias a todas las que leen y esperan -.-  
  
ahora saludos con ayuda de mis modelos sano, Aoshi y Ken!  
  
Kenshin- gracias Gaby hyatt-dono por tu review, y creo que el fic esta dando vueltas inesperadas x  
  
Andrea- oye! Eso lo decía yo ¬¬....bueno, gracias y nos vemos. Espero que te guste!  
  
Sano- Y-yukiko-Y muchas gracias por tu review, y es Andrea la de mente torcida que hace sufrir a todos...ohh..y...gracias O.O  
  
Andrea- si...pobre meg....pero bueno....aquí esta alfil! espero que te guste! Nos vemos  
  
Aoshi- gracias bizcochia....la verdad esque creo que al fin Misao y yo estaremos juntos........ --....espero que te guste y gracias por el apoyo  
  
Andrea- como dijo el hielo, gracias amiga te agradezco por el apoyo ., muchos besos gracias!!  
  
Sao- sayo....alfin! gracias por los besos O.O nos vemos   
  
Andrea- gracias amiga!! me gusta muchooo como van tus fics espero ke te guste este :S ...gracias y besos!  
  
Gracias a todas las que leen y esperan!  
  
No olviden los reviews!!!!   
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni- Andrea  
  
.........viva el yaoi y el shonen-ai......... 


End file.
